


Walter 5

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Bloody big dog, Family, Humor, Love, M/M, Revenge, hoodlums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 35,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the family now united in their quest for a safe, happy future I have yet another hurdle for them. </p><p>This time, as a family they must face this together and find a new harmony with a new family member changing the dynamics of the family. </p><p>Jack and Ianto find hidden strengths and their former lives collide in one major catalyst for the emerging Harkness-Jones clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xmas

With Christmas almost here, Ianto had been excited when school ended that Friday and they could spend the weekend preparing the cottage for the long holiday ahead.

This would be their first Christmas in the holiday home and next week would be the great shift, bringing the cats up here to settle for the holidays.

He was looking forward to it, even with the butterflies of having everyone not just here for Christmas but for the entire week.

Ianto was hanging the ornaments when Walter ran into the cottage with his mouth full of cake.

Another piece was in his hand and he handed it to the Babbit who was sitting on the floor with some toys.

"Daddy found another tree" Walter crowed as he settled by the fire and Ianto sighed as he eyed the almost finished tree.

"Oh no, it's for out front." Walter clarified and Ianto wandered to the door to peek out.

Ianto gaped as he stared at the fire truck sitting in the driveway with a tree tied to it.

What is it with this family and fire?

Several people were milling as Jack oversaw the lifting of the tree with the hoist of a large tow truck and the tree was place pride of place in front of the chalets.

Heck and Betty stood holding each other as Jack proceeded to order people about. Ianto simply went inside and searched for an extra box.

He walked outside with a chocolate cake covered Babbit and handed him to the eager couple, then went back inside, returning with a large box that seemed heavy.

Jack watched as Ianto again went into their house and returned with a box. This box, Jack recognised. It was a box full of solar lights and Jack clapped his hands as he realised what Ianto was thinking.

Jack squatted by the box and began removing the lights, turned one over and showed it to Manny who quickly got some wire and began clipping pieces for hanging hooks.

Ianto grabbed the first of the lights and walked over to the tree. To the delight and amazement of the small crowd, Ianto scaled the branches like a spider monkey, placing lights on the limbs.

Jack was flicking them up and Ianto was catching them as he climbed higher, acrobatic and lithe as he gracefully flipped across limbs.

Finally empty, the box was discarded for the other one and Jack smiled as he found the large ornaments inside that Ianto had been going to place in the garden.

These were strung and hefted as well, Ianto now gaining cheers and claps as he applied his parkour once again.

The tree looked grand and Ianto laughed as Hector showed him the paper chain that the children from the village had quickly gathered from the school, just down the road from their home.

Now the tree looked perfect and Ianto flipped through the branches, landing like a cat.

Clapping broke out as he bowed and accepted a kiss from his husband.

God he loved this place.


	2. checking the list

Ianto was glad that John was happy to stay in the firehouse in their absence.

He was also happy that Jack had been more firm than him with the list of "Don'ts" he gave John and the threats of retribution were indeed severe.

John was still licking his wounds after a surveillance job had gone south leaving him with broken ribs and a bruised ego when Jack had proved himself right.

Not only were they on the wrong man, they were on an enraged one.

Ianto had the cat cages ready, bags packed and Jack had been travelling back and forth while Ianto and Walter were at school, ferrying the boxes Ianto packed to the holiday home each day.

Jack was excited too.

So much has happened, so much sorrow and regret tempered with pleasure. Jack was determined to make this Christmas special.

Ianto packed the last of the gifts, knowing Jack would peek at his and keeping his real present safely hidden in the last place Jack would look. The Babbit's nappies.

Only the gifts for those not coming to the holiday home sat under the tree and Ianto smiled as he turned on the pretty lights.

Ianto did a mental check list for what he might have forgotten, knowing there was sure to be something important to the boys that he would overlook.

He then went to start dinner with a soft hum.

_God!_

Ianto stopped with surprise. He suddenly had a thought that wouldn't go away.

_Stephen._

It kept whispering at the back of his mind. Stephen. Ianto couldn't get it out of his head.

Jack came in and called out, a sleeping Babbit in his arms and an excited Walter hanging up his scarf.

"Gonna snow babe" Jack said with glee, "So slick out there, I thought I was gonna loose traction a few times."

"Do you have the snow tyres on?" Ianto asked as he checked the meat and closed the oven door.

_Stephen._

"Yep, changed them over last Tuesday babe" Jack smelt the air like a predator and Ianto smiled.

"Talked to Alice lately?" Ianto asked as he rose and moved to the sink.

"Yeah, should be here already" Jack stretched, "Must be running late."

"Here?" Ianto turned with surprise and looked at him.

"Ah shit. Sorry, they wanted to exchange gifts before we leave" Jack face palmed, "I forgot to tell you."

Ianto looked at Jack and then moved for the phone, Stephen still niggling in the back of his mind.

He rang Alice's cell and it rang out to answer phone.

Ianto frowned and rang it again as Jack watched with confusion.

When it finally answered Ianto knew by the unfamiliar voice on the other end that he was too late.

Jack caught Ianto as he crumpled with a wail.


	3. The Breaking

They had to drive past the wreckage to get to the hospital, knowing Alice was still down there.

Jack had exited the SUV and went to ask to be let in, his police days working for him again as he was recognised and allowed access to her body.

He slid down the bank and climbed into the passenger side that had been opened with the Jaws of Life to get Stephen out. Jack knew the blood smearing on his hands was most likely Stephen's and he swallowed back vomit at the thought.

He wept as he touched her face, thankfully untouched, even with the rest of her mangled in the metal.

Ianto couldn't go. Couldn't look.

Not after Lisa.

God, why did these things happen to us?

Ianto then chastised himself. It had happened to Stephen. Poor little Stephen.

Ianto was glad Rhia didn't blink when he called, just came running and was watching over the kids as she helped them with Christmas cards. Well, helping Walter while Babbit ate as many as he could.

Finally Jack slouched back to the vehicle and collapsed into Ianto's arms.

What a mess.

Ianto helped him into the SUV and drove carefully to the hospital where Stephen was being treated.

Owen was waiting with a sorrowful look and quickly ushered them into a side room.

"He's not in good shape" Owen said without any preamble, "I'm not going to lie. Poor little bugger got a real bad deal. I can't promise a full recovery at this stage, he's pretty broken. We'll know more when he's out of surgery. Who do we call?"

"Owen" Ianto said softly, "He's not just the son of a family friend. He's Jack's son."

Owen gaped and then started to curse as he kicked a chair.

"Owen" Ianto said as he watched Jack collapse into another, as yet un-kicked chair.

"Ok. Broken leg, bruised pelvis, dislocated shoulder and broken arm, broken ribs and jaw. Fractured skull and probably brain injury."

"Oh god" Ianto sank against the desk and took a few deep breaths as Jack started to cry quietly.

"OK" Ianto straightened up, "What do we do."

"He's in surgery now to relieve the pressure to his brain, I'll go check on the progress" Owen walked out and Ianto slid from the desk to Jack's lap.

"We'll get through this Cariad" he promised.

Jack held him and cried.


	4. Together

Ianto stood nervously as Jack went in.

Family only and Jack had started to protest but Ianto had silenced him with a soft kiss.

"This isn't about my feeling right now Cariad" Ianto crooned, "Stephen needs you to comfort him. Let him know he's not alone. I'll be right here so you aren't alone either."

Ianto walked to the waiting room and Owen was waiting, a coffee that smelt like it was the good stuff and booklets.

"I know you need information you can deal with, so here's what to expect, recovery options and expectations" Owen pointed to the small stack and Ianto murmured his thanks.

When Jack came out he looked like he had aged ten years and he motioned Ianto to go in.

"Cariad, it's not …"

"He wants you." Jack said, "He's not all there, still groggy and addled but he wants you."

Ianto took a deep breath and went into the room, not sure how Jack got around the "family only" rule but he was sure that he needed to be careful here.

Stephen was so pale he seemed to bleed into the white sheets.

Ianto took the hand that didn't have a cast attached and rubbed the knuckles.

Eyes fluttered, then focused on him and Stephen's face crumpled.

Ianto lay across the bed, carful to keep his weight off the poor boy and covered him, kissing his cheeks and murmuring affections to him.

"Mummy" Stephen gulped, "My mummy's gone"

Ianto had hoped he had forgotten, had somehow received amnesia as some do but this little one had horrible clarity in what happened.

"Oh Uncle Ianto, what will happen to me?" Stephen wailed, "My Mummy is gone."

"I'm here" Ianto said softly, "So is Uncle Jack. You will come home with us and we will look after you. OK? We'll try our hardest to make things better baby."

"I want my Mummy" Stephen choked and Ianto rubbed his hair as he crooned until the poor little boy was asleep.

They drove home and Jack went for a shower, desperate to get the smell of the wreckage off him and Ianto carefully folded the coat into a laundry bag.

He went into the bathroom and found Jack crying in the shower. He reached in and turned the water off, pulling Jack into his arms.

"I'm getting you all wet" Jack sniffled and Ianto hushed him.

"Makes a change from sticky I suppose."

Jack sighed as he relaxed into his beloved's arms.

They would get through this.

Together.


	5. United

Jack had ID'd Alice at the crash site but knew this was coming.

It didn't make it any easier though and as he waited in the sterile room, he wondered if this is what heaven would be like. White and shiny.

Or is it a parody of hell.

They wheeled the gurney out and he took a breath to steady himself and then nodded.

The sheet was a crisp white. As it was carefully folded to her shoulders he resisted the urge to touch her.

So cold.

They may have had just one night of passion but they had been friends for over half his life. This was the mother of his child, his Alice.

These last months had been fantastic. The monopoly games between the three adults turning to arguments and let's not mention scrabble. Who knew Ianto would be so pedantic.

Who knew that Owen would be more vicious than Tosh when they joined the evenings as the boys cuddled on the bed, watching movies in Walter's room.

God, Ianto. Sitting with Stephen as he did this task.

Ianto had done this when Carlton died. Stood here and looked down at a cold piece of meat that once held so much light.

Jack stroked her hair, they had washed it and it was silky again.

"I'm sorry girl" he whispered, "I'll look after our boy, I promise. He'll be loved."

Jack signed the necessary paperwork to release her for burial and then walked slowly out to find Ianto waiting.

"I thought you were with Stephen" Jack said softly.

"He's asleep, knocked out for the night" Ianto said as he stepped closer. "We need to sleep too."

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked and Ianto shook his head.

"Whatever happens now, it will happen with us united" Ianto assured him, "We can do this. Together, we can do this."

Ianto drove them home as Jack stared out the passenger window at the night sky.

"It's night" he suddenly said.

"Yea Cariad," Ianto said softly, "it's been more than 24 hours since she died."

"I'm so fucking tired" Jack sighed, letting his head fall back against the headrest.

"I spoke with Owen" Ianto said as he swung for their road, "He says Stephen is doing well. Can be moved from ICU into a private room tomorrow."

"Ah, thank god" Jack sighed, "Means we can both be in there with him."

"Means we need to go to their place and get a few things" Ianto corrected, "He'll be in there for a wee while, perhaps a few weeks. He'll need familiar things."

"I don't … I mean how do we get in?" Jack frowned.

"Owen lifted the keys from her belongings for me"


	6. So you're the father

The house seemed bereft, as though it knew its mistress was gone and Jack was soon lost in the photos on the mantelpiece.

Ianto softly padded down the hallway to Stephen's room and found a bag.

Jack was looking at the picture of Stephen as a baby in Alice's arms. She was laughing as she lifted him to the trees surrounding them, light bursting through the leaves to give her a shine.

"Take that one, and the one we took last month on the end" Ianto pointed and Jack looked at the one of Alice and Stephen in the back garden at the cottage.

Stephen was laughing as she pretended to strangle him. Jack hadn't realised Ianto had given them a copy or that it sat pride of place next to the wedding photo of Jack and Ianto laughing.

Jack closed them and placed them on top of the small box Ianto handed him, Stephen's things inside.

They drove to the hospital as Ianto rang to check on the boys and heard Heck shouting at Walter as Betty tried to talk and was laughing too much to be understood.

All he got was 'Banana' and he was glad the boys were laughing, still immune to the sorrow they were struggling through.

The room Stephen was going into was already cleared for them and Ianto carefully placed things around to make it friendlier as Jack sat on the bed forlornly.

"He looks so small" Jack sighed, "Did you see how much dinner he left on his plate?"

"Once he's in here, we can bring in food" Ianto said as he stretched to place a poster on the wall, "We will get him a happy meal or something, he loves chicken nuggets."

"Is that a good idea?" Jack asked plaintively, "It that a healthy choice?"

Ianto sighed and walked over, pulling Jack into his arms, "Cariad. Whatever he can eat right now, is good food. When he's stronger we can start monitoring his food, until then we just make sure he isn't hungry."

"I couldn't do this without you" Jack said as he relaxed, accepting Ianto's logic.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that" Ianto quipped as he stepped back, "Here's me. Not leaving."

Jack smiled and looked around the room as Ianto removed the crocheted rug he had folded from Stephen's bed and he carefully placed it on the foot of the bed.

"Excuse me" a man was standing in the doorway, "I'm looking for Mr Harkness-Jones."

"You're looking at us" Jack said, standing politely as the man entered.

"Ah. I'm George Whitman. Alice's lawyer. I believe you're the ones to talk to with regard to young Stephen" the elderly man said, his double chin wobbling as he took a deep breath, "I need to know who is who here."

"I'm Ianto, that's Jack" Ianto clarified as he stepped over to Jack and took his hand.

"You're her Uncle Georgie!" Jack pointed at him, "I met you when she had that disastrous Christmas dinner."

"Ah, so you're Jack, the father."


	7. Shuffle

"Alice left stipulations, should she die before Stephen is old enough to care for himself," George cleared his throat, "She has named you both as his custodians and guardians."

"Oh, when?" Ianto frowned.

"About two months ago" he answered, noting the way Ianto stepped forward and took the lead in the talking.

"So what does this mean for Stephen?" Ianto asked.

"I am executor of her will and I will see to everything. Stephen will have money placed in trust and it will be released to him on his 21st birthday." George said.

"Money is not an issue" Ianto shook his head, "Jack and I are wealthy. We won't touch his money."

"That's what she said" George smiled.

"The house?"

"Will be sold" George confirmed and Ianto hummed.

"There will be things he'll want. Need." Ianto looked at Jack and they seemed to be having a silent conversation, then Ianto turned back to him.

"We have a key, as you can see" Ianto waved his hand around the room, "I'll spend the next few days going through things and deciding what we will take for Stephen. The rest will have to go but Stephen must get the final say in anything he wants."

"Agreed" George smiled as he saw that his niece was right, Stephen was going to be well cared for.

After he had gone Ianto started a list of things he wanted to check and Jack rose from the bed. Taking Ianto into his arms, he kissed him passionately as he whispered his love.

Ianto rocked with him and tried to hide his fear.

Jack went back to sit with Stephen as Ianto drove home, a plan forming but he needed to stand in his house and decide for sure what he was going to do.

Walter was waiting, eager for a cuddle and Ianto happily sat and kissed his beautiful face as Heck and Betty played outside with the Babbit.

"Walter?" Ianto said softly and Walter hummed in an Ianto-like way.

"Do you think you are grown up enough to move into your grown up room upstairs?" Ianto asked carefully wording the next bit, "You were always going to be up there when you were grown so you could have your own play room for your TV and a couch that is a fold out bed for sleepovers."

"Sleepovers?" Walter perked up.

"So Annabelle can come sleep over?" Walter demanded and Ianto had to think.

"Annabelle?" Ianto raised an eyebrow, "The redhead?"

"Tad!" Walter scolded, "She's just a mate!"

"OK Buggy bum" Ianto laughed, "I think you're grown up enough to go upstairs."

Walter crowed as he ran to tell Heck he would have room for his own train set while Ianto looked over at Walter's bedroom door.

Stephen's room now.


	8. Ready?

Ianto looked around the room with satisfaction.

The last week had been fierce but Idris and the Hoodlum Clan had stepped up, as he knew they would.

Walter was upstairs, refusing to come down as he enjoyed his own space and Ianto was glad of the extra hands as Heck and Betty had gone back to manage their chalets.

Ianto had decided on Alice's bed with its carved headboard she loved so much. _Had loved so much_. The bedding came as well, matching the colours of the wallpaper and turning the baby blue room into a cool blue oasis.

Ianto had also chosen a few pieces that were going to the cottage, unable to give up pieces that seemed heirloom.

Stephen was getting stronger each day and Owen had happily told them that he would be able to come home by the weekend.

Ianto silently despaired as he knew Walter would be facing another weekend at home when he was champing at the bit to see his grandparents.

Ianto took one last look at the room and hoped it would do, then stepped out and shut the door.

Moses strolled past with a flick of his tail and Ianto started at the feeling of something touching his ankle.

Damned cat.

He had been Alice's mother's and when Estelle died they had inherited him.

Ianto had inherited him now, apparently Stephen and Moses didn't get along.

Just what Ianto needed, another drama. Lady Emma liked him and spent a large amount of her time stalking his tail, much to his disgust. Ianto did wonder though, since he always seemed to lay just where she could see him and come running.

Ianto had tried to be positive but it wasn't easy.

He still worried about his babies. This was a major change, especially for Walter so soon after getting Babbit.

Walter was taking everything in his stride, he always did and Ianto saw more of Lisa in him every day, even if Jack was sure it was Ianto's backbone showing.

Stephen was getting stronger, able to feed himself and Ianto was glad that the damaged shoulder and arm had been his weak side. Poor kid had enough to contend with without being able to fend for himself, just a little.

Toileting was an issue, so upsetting and embarrassing for the kid. He didn't want Jack to help, preferring Ianto and Ianto assured Jack that it was because he saw Ianto as more of the mother figure.

Ianto wasn't sure how he felt about that but was ready to accept it.

Jack's nightmares had lessened as Stephen grew stronger, more settled in their hearts.

As Ianto stood there he realised with a start that he had started thinking of him of his. Already one of his little chicks.

Jack was due home soon, time to change the guard.

Ianto went to change and get ready for the evening shift at the hospital, Stephen eating more of his evening meal when Ianto was there distracting him and it would be the funeral tomorrow.

Poor little broken sparrow would need his strength for that.

So would we all.


	9. Home

At least it wasn't raining.

A graveside service with Stephen in a wheelchair was just too sad and Ianto had to clasp his hands together to stop from hugging him.

Jack stood with his hand on the back of the chair as the coffin lowered and Stephen cried.

Ianto wished there was something to say, something worthy but he was empty. Bereft as he watched Jack folding over his son.

Apart from George, just Alice's cousin came. She was as fat as George and her chins wobbled the same as well. After the service they went to the wake.

Fatty made a b-line for them with a look of glee. She took delight in telling them that Stephen was probably going to need therapy. When she realised they were gay she went into raptures as she told them they were sinners.

Jack had politely helped her to the door, then shut it on her.

Stephen was drawn and shaking as Ianto helped him into the SUV to return to the hospital. He hesitated as he watched the fat tears falling down his cheeks and he made a decision.

"Home Jack" he said softly and Jack looked at him with surprise.

"He needs quiet and he needs time alone" Ianto told him, "Owen will be there if we need anything medical but right now this boy just wants to be left alone."

"You're right" Jack agreed, "He has had enough strangers about him lately."

"Home."

"Yeah, home."

"Home?" a small voice queried and Ianto turned to look at him.

"You come home with us" Ianto said softly, "Like we said. We will take care of you baby."

"My home with mum is gone?" Stephen said with big eyes.

"Your home is our home now hon," Ianto confirmed, "The things you wanted are there, we kept all the stuff on your list. OK?"

Stephen nodded and slumped back into the seat as Ianto hooked Jack's hand and squeezed.

Jack carried Stephen inside and Walter ran to open the bedroom door.

Stephen looked at the bed and burst into tears as Jack settled him in it.

"You stay with him for a while" Ianto said and Stephen whined.

"You want me?" Ianto asked gently and Stephen nodded.

"How about I stay until you get sleepy and then Jack can help you get ready for sleep with a story" Ianto offered and Stephen gave them their first smile.

Brief and watery, it was enough.

Ianto grasped it with both hands of his heart.

It was enough for now.


	10. Write it down

Ianto welcomed his parents and they moved confidently to the room and to Stephen who was sitting in the bed with Walter, watching a DVD.

"Ah, so you're our new Grandson!" James said softly as he looked at the way Walter was cuddled into his side.

"I'm Grandpa James and this is Grandy Eugene" James said as he sat on the side of the bed, "We didn't know what you might need so we brought a few things."

Eugene offered the gift bag and Stephen accepted it shyly. Walter had no such shyness as he grabbed the bad and upended it.

"A journal!" Ianto exclaimed.

"Yep" Eugene popped the P and Ianto smiled.

"When my Mammy died they gave me one too" Ianto hugged his fathers.

"Ianto was about your age when he came to us" James explained, "We gave him a journal like this. Feelings are weird things and they don't make sense. Sometimes writing down how you feel makes it easier to explain."

"Thankyou" Stephen said softly as he fingered the book.

"I love mine" Ianto told him, "I still write in one, not every day but at least once a week. I lost them in the fire, god, it was one if the things I most missed. My old thoughts all written down and filed away."

Stephen carefully placed the journal under his pillow as Walter placed the other bits and bobs by the bed and kissed Stephen before he left the room.

"Nice room" James looked around with interest. "Nice Telly. Bigger than mine."

"I told you we needed a bigger one!" Eugene huffed.

"Come on possum, we don't want to go blind" James argued.

"How can people keep up with the joneses if we are boring" Eugene pouted and Stephen smiled as the two men glared at each other.

Ianto saw the first real smile since the accident bloom across Stephen's face and he resisted the urge to hug him.

Instead he sat on the other side of the bed and took his hand as gently as he could, glad of the squeeze of affection Stephen offered.

The two fathers left in search of the Babbit and Ianto shuffled higher up the bed, pretending to fluff the pillows as he looked furtively at Stephen as he examined the journal.

"I'll go make sure they don't accidentally tear a limb off while fighting over Babbit" Ianto sighed as he heard his Taddy's shriek roar of indignation telling him Babbit had chosen his father's hug first.

Stephen watched him go as he hugged the journal to his chest.

If Ianto wrote in one it wasn't a girly thing to do, right?

Maybe it would help.


	11. Memories

Ianto was running.

It was dark and he relied on his edidic knowledge of his home as he stepped over Walt's shoes and sidestepped the beanbag.

He was almost there when Stephen cried out again and he put on a burst of speed, slamming through the door and to the bed, gathering the boy into his arms.

Stephen was sobbing, crying out for his mother and Ianto could only hold him and apologise over and over again for not being able to produce her.

The room flooded with light and a bleary eyed Jack walked to the other side of the bed and slid in to cocoon Stephen between the two of them.

"Bad dream?" he asked softly as he stroked Stephen's hair.

"My ….my …. Mummy….oh ….mummm" Stephen howled and buried his face in Ianto's PJs.

"Bugger" Jack sighed, pulling Ianto close so that they were holding each other as well as Stephen, and tried to get comfortable.

Next morning Walter found them there and walked around to his Taddy, slapping his arm.

"Huh?" Ianto jerked awake and looked around confusedly, then focused on Walter.

"Why is he getting my morning cuddle?" Walter demanded, his eyes narrowed.

"Buggy," Ianto sighed, "He had a bad dream and wanted his mummy, we stayed until he was asleep again and I guess we fell asleep too."

Walter stared at Ianto and then looked at Stephen who had turned in the night to Jack and now slept against his chest.

"Come on hon, I'll slip out and we can cuddle in the sofa with some evil morning telly until Babs wakes up, yeah?" Ianto began to move.

"No, it's OK" Walter said sadly, "You might wake hm. You always let me sleep in when I have a yucky night."

"Walt? You OK?" Jack muttered as he woke to voices.

"I'll be fine Daddy, I'll just … I'll go watch some telly in my room" Walter turned and left, leaving Ianto staring after him.

"He OK baby?" Jack asked as he checked the still sleeping Stephen.

"I…" Ianto sighed, "Do you think he might be a little jealous?"

"Jealous?" Jack snorted, "Of a poor little boy who just lost his world?"

"No Jack!" Ianto turned and glared at his husband.

"Of a boy who has come in here and taken our attention!" Ianto explained, "He came looking for his Saturday cuddle and got a busy signal."

"Ah, shit" Jack finally woke enough to get a grip.

"Stephen is taking attention from him, isn't he" Jack sighed.

"No drive to the cottage yesterday afternoon because of the doctor's appointment and now no morning cuddle" Ianto counted on his fingers, "Yeah. He is, it's not his fault. It's how things are right now and Walter has been so bloody fine with it but I think he is nearing the end of his patience here."

Ianto slid from the bed as Jack stroked the little boy's face with a thinking frown on, then headed out for a cuddle with someone else who needed one.

They have to remember Walter and Babbit need them too.


	12. Phone problem?

Friday rolled around and they made the trip to the cottage.

Stephen had the back seat in Ianto's large beast to himself so he could lay back in comfort. Something that seemed to annoy Walter who muttered to himself about it until Ianto pointed out that Walter could have the front seat in either vehicle as both fathers were driving.

Now Walter was torn between travelling with his Taddy, or with Daddy and Babbit. Finally he decided to travel with Taddy, knowing Babbit would sleep the whole way and Stephen might get bored.

Ianto recognised the thought that went into his decision and told him that it was a very grown-up decision which made Walter feel quite important.

When Walter told Stephen he was surprised to see the pleasure in Stephen's face as he told Walter that he was hoping they could play eye-spy and stuff.

Really?

Walter hadn't thought about it like that. Stephen wanted to spend time with him. Walter now wondered how many times he'd been annoyed that he was left out when that had been his own doing.

Finally Walter decided that he would try harder. Taddy does.

Walter looked between the seats as Stephen laughed at the last comment Walter had made about the colour of the sheep being black in that paddock because they were for black jumpers. Walter had realised once he said it how silly it was and was laughing too.

"Taddy?" Walter frowned, "Wasn't Daddy behind us?"

Ianto looked in the rear-view mirror and swore.

Jack had been right behind them but it had been at least fifteen minutes since he had last looked.

Right on cue, the phone rang.

Ianto touched the button on his steering wheel to operate the blue tooth, "Cariad?"

"I've got a bloody flat!" Jack's voice growled into the vehicle interior, "Bloody hell, the …."

"Jack?"

"Jack?"

Ianto made a U-turn and raced back towards Jack with horrible Visions of the vehicle falling off its jack onto his husband, another vehicle hitting him on the side of the road while Babbit screamed against his window, to the ludicrous heart attack scenario.

When he saw Jack stomping up and down while yelling and pumping his arms he knew the phone had simply died. The second time it had done it in a week and Jack looked up as the Purple Pleasure Wagon, as named by Skidmark, rolled to a stop.

"Sorry babe" Jack sighed, "Bloody phone kept beeping and then …. Pop"

"Pop?"

"Yeah. Made a weird popping noise and went dead."

Babbit was staring out the window and waved happily at Ianto.

"Hello darling" Ianto crooned, "You warm enough baby?"

"Tadda!"

"Hey baby." Ianto grinned, "Poor Daddy, naughty phone, eh?"

"Yeth" Babbit grinned wickedly, "Bloody buggery phone!"

"JACK!"


	13. Like Father  Like Son

Ianto knew it would be natural that Stephen, being a blonde boy, would attract Hector and Betty as he resembled Sean.

He watched worriedly as Walter stood back while his beloved grandparents fussed on the new member of the family.

"Stephen is my brother now" Walter said proudly, "Look. I wrote on his cast first!"

Ianto relaxed and smiled, of course his son would have his mother's lovely heart. Lisa would have smothered this poor boy and it looked like Walter was going to take the high ground.

Babbit, however, suddenly saw Stephen as a threat to his hugs and let out an almighty roar as he threw himself onto the floor.

Everyone watched his first toddler tantrum a he screamed and kicked his little feet. The whole thing lasted less than a minute and he lay there glaring at his Taddy to see what the response would be.

The laughter that bubbled out as his Taddy doubled over, clutching the edge of the table was unexpected and Babbit blinked. Then burst into peals of laughter as well.

Hector recognised the cause for the out of character blow-up and scooped the little man up into the air with a whoosh.

Babbit grabbed for him and sighed happily as he got some attention.

"We'll have to watch that" Betty said softly, "he's used to being the centre of attention here."

"Won't hurt him to learn to share" Jack huffed as he ruffled Babbit's strawberry waves.

"No, not fair to change the rules" Hector said as he rolled Babbit to give him a raspberry into his neck and Babbit screamed with delight as he twisted to grab Hector's face and kiss his nose.

As they settled to eat, Ianto again told Betty how much he loved her roasts and she grinned happily as Jack agreed around his mouthful.

"Cariad!" Ianto admonished.

"Mmmmm?" Jack mumbled and Walter snorted.

"Manners Daddy" Walter said seriously, "We have to set a good example for Babs!"

Ianto giggled into his glass of water and Jack stopped chewing to stare at Walter, then look over the Babbit on Betty's knee.

Babbit took a handful of meat from her plate and shoved it into his mouth, humming as he sucked the gravy off.

"What? Jack asked as he munched, "I don't see a problem."

Ianto sighed as Jack reached across to snag a fork full of mashed potatoes from Ianto's plate and looked at Betty with an eye roll.

She smiled back lovingly.

Yep.

Like father like son.


	14. a Moment

Ianto parked at the side of the house and yawned.

The drive back had been so long this time, he missed Jack beside him and with a soft sigh he turned to check his sleeping beauty.

Jack was following with Walter, their day of fun had been finished with one last soak in the new hot tub and Walter had fallen asleep in Betty's lap. Jack had stayed to help finish stacking the freshly split wood for Heck while Walter snoozed.

It was late afternoon and the evening was not far off.

Ianto exited the vehicle, locking it behind him.

With Dinner on his mind, Ianto opened the front door to the firehouse and walked back to the SUV.

The soft double beep as he opened the doors were loud in the light evening air. Ianto carefully removed Stephen from the back and helped him up the path on his crutches.

He waved the keys behind him and heard the chirp of central locking.

Getting Stephen into the house proved a problem as the poor lad was so tired. Finally Stephen was on the sofa and drifting off again.

Ianto walked back outside, looking at the keys in his hand as he hummed to himself and the light chicken and salad dinner began to grow in his mind.

He pushed the button.

Huh.

He pushed it again.

Ianto reached the corner of the path and looked up.

At an empty parking bay.

Ianto couldn't breathe and he felt his knees go weak as he collapsed onto the soft grass beside the path.

He sat there for a few moments and then shakily got out his phone.

He looked at it and keyed in Jack's number, then stopped.

Frowned.

Keyed a different one.

The call was quick and to the point. When it was concluded, Ianto rang Jack.

"Jack."

"Hey baby," Jack's warm voice boomed, "We're about an hour out."

"Jack."

"Did you think about dinner?" Jack asked "Wanna get takeaways?"

"Jack."

"Ianto?"

"Jack."

"Hang on, I'm pulling over." Jack heard Ianto's fear and pulled to the side of the road. "Baby?"

"Jack."

"OK. Think the thing you need to say, then let it out baby."

"The SUV has been stolen while I was getting Stephen inside."

"You didn't lock it?"

"Of course I bloody locked it" Ianto snarled, anger overriding the fear.

"Shit. Have you called the police?"

"No." Ianto's voice was strangely flat. "I called Idris."


	15. WHAT!

"Idris?" Jack felt a sudden cold hand grab his heart.

"I was going to call you first but …."

"Idris? Your car is stolen and you think of him?"

"Jack" Ianto's sigh was so sad and tired that Jack took a moment to control himself.

"I'm sorry" Jack conceded, "That wasn't fair."

"Tell me what happened."

"I got out and locked it."

"To open the front door?"

"Yes Cariad, I opened the front door and returned to the SUV."

"So did you see anyone?"

"No. Just us. I unlocked it and got Stephen out then re-locked it and helped Stephen inside."

"Is he OK?"

"Yeah, still asleep" Ianto's voice was faint as he started talking to someone else.

"Just put it inside, Tosh will sent it up when she's done unloading"

"Tosh?"

"Yeah, Skidmark had just turned up with her." Ianto confirmed, his voice back again.

"So you set Stephen on the couch?" Jack prodded.

"Yeah and then I went back out, but the beep-beep didn't happen."

"So you looked for the SUV" Jack sighed, tired of the slow talking but knowing Ianto needed to calmly explain.

"It was gone."

"OK. So then you called Idris."

"No. I fell onto the lawn for a wee while first. I got wet from the sprinkler, then I wanted you."

"I'm sorry baby," Jack whispered, "You must have been upset."

"Upset?" Ianto laughed hollowly. "Oh Jack."

Jack had slid from the SUV and was walking around to check Walter in the passenger seat. A sudden moment of clarity has him grasping for the side of the vehicle to stop his decent as he realised what Ianto is trying to tell him.

"Ianto? Where's Babbit?"

"Asleep in the SUV."


	16. Rabbiting

Jack arrived home to a stand-off. The Hoodlum Clan had engulfed Ianto while the Heddlu stood outside the property, afraid to enter.

On seeing Jack, the clan parted and Ianto ran to him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Jack held him and tried to soothe him, even as his own voice broke.

"Toshi Girl's inside" Idris said softly to Jack who nodded that he had heard.

Jack steered the hysterical Welshman inside and found Tosh parked up next to Stephen whose eyes were as big as saucers as he watched her work. On seeing his father, he also burst into tears.

Jack steered Ianto to the sofa and Tosh strategically moved so Jack could plop down and hold both of the crying loves.

"Turning right now, you are about a block away from it" Tosh said softly and Jack saw the headset.

"Tosh?"

"Tracking Jack, no time to talk"

"Idris has Tosh tracing the SUV through the GPS chip." Ianto whispered shakily, "They're stalking them and should intercept soon."

Jack watched the dots converging and help his breath. Tosh's eyes were wide and panicky as she listened in.

"No shots, Babbitty's in there, no shots fired" Tosh suddenly snarled, her eyes flickering from the screen to Jack's face. "Go for attack."

A few tense moments where she seemed to convulse in the chair and more than one squeak issued, followed by a smile. "I can hear him."

Ianto burst into fresh tears as he held Stephen and Jack wrapped his arms around them, then suddenly remembered Walter.

Jack walked outside to find Walter in Iris's arms as they sat on the front steps. Walter had his Taddy's glare on as he told the Heddlu that if they stepped in the violets again he was going to release Myfanwy and the sight of grown men retreating made Jack smile.

"Idris" Jack said as he stepped down and squatted in front of the man, "Thank you."

"Touched my blood" Idris said softly, "Touched my fucking soul. If they get out in one piece it will only be so Babs doesn't see the bloodshed. Fuckers are done."

Jack had no answer that didn't incriminate him in front of his old workmates so he settled for a gentle hand on Idris' arm.

The Purple Passion slowly crawled into the driveway and Jack stood.

Ianto flew from the house like a crazy spider monkey on crack and slammed into the side of the vehicle. Babbit's screams of joy were mixed with Ianto's own yelling as he opened the door and collapsed onto the car seat, rubbing his face into his little beast who retaliated by slapping Ianto about the head and roaring angrily about his ordeal.

The huge Samoan that exited the driver's side and walked calmly around to pick Ianto up and place him back on the grass, then unbuckle Babs before turning and placing him in his Taddy's arms left Jack speechless.

Ianto gaped as he openly stared.

Who wouldn't?

He was so buff, he could have been mistaken for The Rock.


	17. Cling to your Rock

"Dis is Dwayne" Idris said calmly, "He's an old mate. Dun a bit of drivin mandems style. Wanted to learn a few manoeuvres and we had a few laughs."

"Wow" Jack said softly as he looked at the larger than life actor/WWE wrestler come god lookalike.

Dwayne smiled.

Jack thinks he may have come a little bit, just like … a few excited escapees.

Wow.

Jack smiled back and Dwayne raised an eyebrow.

Ianto stepped forward and shook his hand, thanking him for his help and telling him he had lovely guns.

Guns?

Jack was floored when Dwayne laughed and shook a finger at Ianto calling him a flirt.

Huh?

Dwayne and company left, Jack left Idris moaning over the damaged vehicle as he ran his hands over bumps and scrapes from the pursuit and led Ianto inside.

Walter had run ahead to tell Stephen who was so excited to see Babbit he started clapping, which led to Babbit clapping back and reaching for him.

Ianto dumped him on the sofa and he scampered to Stephen who scooped him into a hug.

"I'm sorry Noah that was all my fault" he said as he cuddled the tot. "Taddy would never leave you, you know that, right?"

Babbit sighed happily as he accepted the apology and Walter frowned.

"Taddy?" Walter said calmly as his head swivelled in a most Ianto-like way, "You left Babbit behind?"

"No bug" Ianto said, "Babs was asleep so I got Stephen inside first and went back for him."

"Oh" Walter was chewing on it and looked at Stephen.

Ianto held his breath as he hoped Walter would let it drop and not go off on one. When Walter shrugged and flopped down next to Stephen Ianto let out the breath and smiled.

"Hungry?"

A chorus of yes.

"Pizza?"

The roar filled the house and Ianto grinned again.

It was later, once the children were in bed and the house was quiet that the men held each other and wept for the near miss.

Three lovely children, three times the chance of losing one to some horrible mistake or accident.

Jack promised Ianto that he never … not for a single moment blamed him for what happened and Ianto admitted that he did.

Jack made love to him, gentle, soft and so slowly that they made little noise.

As Ianto slept, Jack pondered the whole event and realised something that had been missed.

Idris never said who had taken Babbit.

Or where they were now.


	18. Sorted?

The next day Idris came back to swap the SUV for another while it was getting the bodywork repaired.

Jack saw his chance as Ianto went to fetch the kids from the front lawn and asked Idris straight out.

"Why?"

"What do you wanna hear?" Idris said softly with one eye on the door, "Random chance? Someone after the ride or the groceries in the back?"

"The truth" Jack hissed, "Someone after my baby."

Idris shrugged, "You're words. Not mine."

"Working for the bitch Hartman?" Jack prodded and Iris turned to face him.

"Wot you recon fella?"

"Where are they now?" Ianto asked from the doorway and both men jumped.

"Taken care of Toto" Idris assured him.

"Not until I get a word in!" Ianto snarled and the men watched Ianto's face change into a horrible mask of hatred.

"See?" Idris said softly, "That's why not. My lovely boy. You would want to eat them alive, gnaw on their bones. Feed them their own intestines."

"For a start" Ianto agreed.

"They're already feeding worms baby" Idris admitted, "I got a bit red after I saw the bullet holes in the driver's side door, from the inside, that showed the fuckers had guns in there with the rabbitty bum, Babbit."

"Shit" Ianto's face drained of colour and Jack rushed to hold him.

"They were hired by she who must not be named" Idris said, "They had photos, daily tasks, routes driven, favourite parking spaces at the bloody supermarket for fuck sake. The lot."

"Jack?" Ianto's voice was so small that it tore at Jack and he held him tighter.

"We're going on holiday" Jack said defiantly, "We're taking our babies and going to the hills."

"Other home?" Ianto asked and Jack nodded.

"I'll talk with the schools, get some work for the boys and we'll spend a few weeks with Heck and Bets. The accident kind of ruined Christmas, this could be like a special, New Year treat." Jack said with confidence.

"But I have work" Ianto simpered, then frowned. "You think they'll mind?"

"I'll take care of it" Jack soothed knowing he could wangle all the time off they needed. Everyone loved Ianto and the idea of the family needing time out to adjust would be met with compassion.

As for her?

Idris had that sorted.


	19. Never too Big for a Taddy's Hug

Hector and Betty had been overjoyed by the phone call from Jack and soon had the cottage open for a good airing and the Christmas things put away.

Poor wee boy didn't need any of that just now, good food and rest. Plenty of hugs wouldn't hurt either.

As the SUVs rolled in, each grandparent chose a vehicle. Hector getting a screaming Babbit and Betty getting Stephen.

Eugene climbed from Ianto's SUV and scooped Walter onto his shoulders as he greeted the couple. Apparently James had a symposium or some sort or guff that was too boring to even explain and he was happy to let him jet of to America for a week and come play house with the babies.

He got on like a house on fire with Betsy who saw Ianto and Walter's humour in this man, although he seemed to rub Hector the wrong way at times. Hector preferred James and his dry wit.

Eugene was going to sleep on the pull out sofa in the lounge and Ianto was relieved to see the tree and decorations already gone.

He began sorting out his Taddy's bed and looked up with surprise as Eugene came into the room, moving quieter than usual.

"Idris was talking to me" he told Ianto without any preamble. "He's sorted out the problems, there won't be any more."

"Taddy" Ianto sighed.

"Now, now Teddy Bear!" Eugene scolded, "I told you, these babies will want for nothing. Anyone touches my angels, I'll fucking disappear them."

"Oh Taddy Dear" Ianto sighed as he fell into his father's arms, "I need you so much. I'm so scared for my babies."

"It's OK" Eugene soothed, "My beautiful baby boy, it's OK. As long as they have you and Jack, they have the world at their feet."

"Poor Stephen" Ianto whispered, "Poor little lost boy."

"So were you" Eugene smiled as he carefully folded them onto the bed. "My wee lamb."

"Oh Taddy" Ianto sniffed, "He's so broken and Walter is being so wonderful. I thought he might be jealous but he has such a big heart."

"Of course he does" Eugene snorted, "He's yours."

Ianto enjoyed a cuddle, not caring that he was really too big for such things and when his Taddy whispered that you are never too big to cuddle with your Taddy Ianto thought of Walter and agreed, never too big at all.

Jack found them there, asleep.

"Hey" Jack whispered as he patted Eugene's shoulder.

Eugene opened his eyes and looked up, smiling at the handsome vision.

"He OK?" Jack asked worriedly.

"Just sad for the wee lamb" Eugene said and Jack smiled.

"My beautiful heart" Jack crooned as he carefully picked Ianto up, heading for the bedroom.

He laid Ianto down and Walter came in, crawling up for a cuddle. Ianto smiled in his sleep and snuggled with his bug.

"See?" Eugene said softly as he kissed his sleeping son, "Never too big."


	20. On With the Show

Ianto was in the tourist office at the Chalets, digging about under the counter for a map that Walter had asked for.

Seems he was getting more like his Taddy, wanting something to examine.

The bell for the door chimed and Ianto looked up, finding a woman leaning over the counter to look back at him.

"Hello there, we have a reservation"

Ianto rose as gracefully as possible, considering he was wearing swimming togs and a bathrobe in snowy conditions.

"Just heading for the hot tub." He felt the need to explain.

"Ah" she smiled and then turned as the door opened again.

"Got the keys babe?" the man asked with a grin and she turned back to Ianto with raised eyebrows.

"Name please ma'am?" Ianto asked pleasantly as he looked over the register.

"Connie Parks and Partner in one and I have two in another Chalet, Bobby and Charlie Mason." She smiled and Ianto hummed as he slid his finger down.

The door pinged once more and two attractive women walked in and leaned against the counter.

"Here you are" Ianto said softly, "All paid for and ready to go, marked as clean."

He handed over the keys and watched as she turned to the two women and handed them the keys to the second chalet.

The dark haired one defiantly glared at him and leered, "Got a problem with same sex marriages do you?"

Ianto blinked with surprise. _Where the hell did that come from?_

"Stop it Bobby!" Charlie admonished with a sigh.

"Babbit!" said a small voice and Ianto jumped.

"What are you doing out here you little beast" Ianto smiled as he scooped up the stinker.

"No, Bobby" she corrected and Ianto bristled.

"Actually, Babbit is his nickname" Ianto snarled with narrowed eyes, pick on me but not my baby clear in his stance.

"She didn't mean anything" Charlie smiled, "She's just had a bit … oh!"

Ianto knew without even turning that Jack was behind him and probably sans robe. _God, I hope he's at least wearing a thong._

"Sorry darling, Babbit got away from me while I was helping Walter into his trunks" Jack smiled as he reached for the squirming beast, Jack's tan glowing in red speedos that really popped with his six pack.

"You come with Daddy and let Taddy finish up … whatever he seems to be doing" Jack simpered, "We just have to look pretty and smile, yes we do … yes we … ew. Don't dribble, ya beast!"

Ianto politely smiled and then motioned towards the door.

Show was over.


	21. "Well, you are sex on a stick"

"Hey" Connie's partner said softly as Ianto turned from the letterbox, "We seemed to make a poor first impression."

"It's OK" Ianto smiled softly, "I believe in second chances."

"I'm Taylor" he held out his hand, "Connie and I were hoping for a little help and really asked politely, didn't we."

"How can I help?" Ianto asked politely.

"We were hoping for a guide, to help us up the mountain to the avalanche site" he said and Ianto gripped Hector and Betty's mail a bit tighter.

"Why are you going up there?"

"We're doing a documentary on the event" he smiled, unaware of who he was talking to, "Hope to do some interviews and such. The old couple lost their son, didn't they?"

"Sean. Yes" Ianto said shortly, knowing where this was going.

"Oi!" Bobby yelled as she stormed over, "You gonna give us some names or not. Ya did ask him, right?"

Ianto frowned and Taylor cleared his throat nervously.

"We want to know if there is a support group or something, some way we can contact the families and the survivor." She said boldly, "This Jones dude."

"Harkness-Jones" Jack's voice boomed over top of them and Jack stepped out from the side of the house. "It's Harkness-Jones actually and he is certainly a gentleman, not a dude or he would have already told you to bugger off."

Bobby opened her mouth to argue and Taylor suddenly gasped and turned, slapping his hand over her mouth. "For godsake sis, do you have to fuck up everything with such flair?"

"What?" she frowned.

"I am so sorry Mr Harkness-Jones. We never got clear pictures, god. I kept trying to place where I knew your face from. The wee man. That was the baby in your arms! Wow he's grown" Taylor said and Ianto still glared at Bobby then turned to politely smile again.

"Ianto" Ianto said, "Please, call me Ianto. Yes Noah was the baby in the photos."

"Noah!" Bobby crowed, "I told you it was something biblical!"

"He was so little, so like a skinned rabbit that the nickname Babbit seemed to stick" Ianto smiled at Taylor, ignoring the rude one.

"So, you come back to visit now and then?" Taylor asked and Jack snorted.

"We own that cottage over there" Jack pointed, "Betty and Hector lost their only child and has sort of adopted us instead. One big mad house."

"You live here?"

"We live in Cardiff, this is our holiday home now." Jack confirmed, "We call this our "other" home."

"Wow, that's nice for them."

"Nice for us too" Jack smiled, "We love them dearly."

"Thank you sweetie" Betty said as she arrived, looking for her mail.

She kissed Jack on the cheek and wandered off as Ianto looked lovingly after her.

"She called me sweetie" Jack whispered and Ianto snorted.

"Well, you are sex on a stick" Ianto muttered and Jack laughed.

* * *


	22. a line?

Ianto didn't know how it happened.

One minute they were all enjoying the splash of warmth on a sunny afternoon, next – tears.

Walter had been running from Babbit, tripped over Stephen's crutch and jarred his leg.

Jack and Ianto quickly bustled him inside as Hector and Betty assured the other two that everything was fine. Eugene had been asleep in the hammock and roused as he heard Babbit's angry growling at Walter.

Stephen was in pain and Ianto hurried with the pain killers, his hands shaking so much he couldn't get the child-proof cap off.

"For Godsake" Jack swore as he snatched it from Ianto and quickly removed the cap, shaking two into Stephen's hand.

Ianto had the glass of water and Jack reached for it, slopping it as he handed it to Stephen.

"Shit" Jack swore again, "Jesus Ianto."

"Sorry" Ianto said with horror, "Oh baby, sorry."

Stephen laid back and closed his eyes as he willed the meds to work.

"Why was he doing that?" Jack demanded, "What was he thinking?"

"Cariad, he's a little boy" Ianto said softly as he wiped up the drops of water, "He wasn't thinking at all."

"Do you need anything else Stephen, love?" Ianto asked as he rubbed Stephen's arm and Stephen moaned.

"For godsake," Jack growled, "Stop pawing the boy, he needs some peace and quiet."

"Sorry" Ianto said again and then frowned _. Hang on. What's he apologising for?_

"Jack, why are you mad at me?" Ianto asked with confusion.

"Ianto, god. My son is in pain because of Walter's clumsiness and you're dithering" Jack stopped and sighed, "I just … I just need to take care of him. I promised his mother."

Stephen's eyes had sprung open and he stared up at Jack with a wide, shocked expression.

"Yes Jack" Ianto said as he stood and began to leave, "It's quite clear that he's yours."

Ianto walked outside and saw the boys laughing again as Hector swung them around. _His hip would make him pay for that later._

Ianto kept walking.

Out the gate and up the path to the mountain.

He stopped at the seat placed at the base of the climbing trail and sank down, tears still threatening. Sean's name on the copper plate shone in the afternoon light.

Jack's son.

Not theirs.


	23. Call you Dad

Ianto returned to find the evening meal almost ready and an upset Betty who flew to him and hugged him as she rubbed his arms.

"Oh baby, you must be cold" she bustled him in by the fire and Jack rose as he saw them enter.

"Ianto" he sighed, "Where were you?"

"Walked, sat. Thought for a while." Ianto shrugged, "Enjoyed the view."

"Nice for some" Jack muttered and Ianto frowned.

"Please don't belittle me or my need to breathe" Ianto said calmly, "I matter too. Even if you are slipping back into your old patterns, there is no need for me to as well."

Jack blinked and stared at Ianto.

"I am worth something to our children" Ianto said as he lifted Babbit for a cuddle. "They need me, even if you and your son don't!"

Jack now leaned back and gaped.

Jack then stepped forward and raised a hand, then let it drop as he tried to register what was happening.

"Walter and Babbit will understand" Ianto went on, "We'll explain that he's your real son. Not just one that you gave your name to."

"Ianto"

"I won't pretend that you didn't hurt me but I guess I was just being naive" Ianto sighed and let his head drop into Babbit's waves, "You did say you wanted an heir."

"Ianto"

"I knew when I first saw him, those eyes." Ianto placed Babbit down and crouched with him on the floor, "Your mother will be pleased. Not a cuckoo at last."

"Ianto, please."

"Let's draw a line under it, yeah?" Ianto said softly, "It's done."

"What's done?" Eugene asked from the doorway as he warily looked at the scene of woe.

"The adoption of Stephen" Ianto said, "Jack's going to legally declare his paternity."

"So it's true?" Stephen asked as he hobbled around Eugene. "You really are my dad?"

Jack groaned and looked at Ianto who calmly nodded.

"So …" Stephen's face lit up, "I can call you Dad?"

"Yes" Jack said with a small smile, "I'm your Dad."

"And so … Uncle Ianto?"

"You can call me whatever you and your Dad feel is right, but just Ianto might be best" Ianto said sadly, "Uncle might be a bit weird. Yeah?"

Stephen's face didn't hide its woe.

Neither did Ianto's for a moment, before the mask slammed into place and Jack knew he would be sleeping alone that night.


	24. Remove Foot From Mouth .... Now!

"Ianto, I didn't mean it the way it came out" Jack said as he followed Ianto down the hallway and into the side room to change Babbit. "I thought he would be Harkness-Jones, like our other two boys"

"I'm trying to change the baby," Ianto said patiently, "Please don't start an argument in front of him."

"I'm not the one starting something" Jack said childishly and he watched the way Ianto's shoulders bowed.

"Ianto, please. I'm sorry, I'm just tired" Jack reached for Ianto but Ianto moved away.

"Really gotta work on potty training you" Ianto said to Babbit who grinned at the joke.

"Ianto, please. I'm trying to apologise" Jack sighed.

"And I told you that it doesn't matter!" Ianto swung and Jack saw the anger in his husband's eyes, "Stop pushing me. I'm bloody tired too."

"How about we get that baby some dinner" Eugene said from the doorway, "He seems a bit hungry."

"Thanks Taddy" Ianto sighed and he handed Babbit over.

"We'll be eating soon, best you two sort this out!" he shot over his shoulder, "There is too much going on without a bloody bitch-fit thrown in."

"Thank you Taddy-Bear" Ianto shouted after him sarcastically, then sighed.

"Jack, I think we just need to let it lie" Ianto said sadly, "I'm too tired, hurt and bloody angry right now. I don't want to fight."

"Maybe we need to clear the air" Jack pressed, "Maybe I'm bloody angry as well. You ever think about that?"

"All the time" Ianto said back, "you snap my head off, don't listen to what I'm saying then do differently to what I thought we were doing and then … POW. You seemed to jump right back into 'Shit Mode'."

"Shit Mode?" Jack scoffed, then sighed. "I do, don't I."

"An aversion tactic I have grown used to" Ianto shrugged, "You accuse me of a "hit and run" technique but yours is to push until I snap back."

"What did the councillor say?" Jack sighed as he stepped closer, "Less blame, more ownership?"

Ianto grunted as he rubbed his arms, still chilled from the walk. Jack embraced him and rubbed his back.

"Sorry Ianto" he whispered, "It was shitty to take out my frustration on you when you were trying to help."

"I'm sorry that I panicked and then ran instead of confronting the problem" Ianto answered, "It was childish to run away."

"No hon" Jack laughed softly, "I was the big baby, throwing a hissy fit."

"Oh god" Ianto sighed, "Do we have to fight over who was most juvenile now?"

"Maybe" Jack said as he kissed Ianto's forehead.

"Oh no Cariad" Ianto giggled, "I'll concede to you."

"Oh, you bloody shit" Jack laughed as he hugged him tighter, relieved that they had shaken off the problem.

As Ianto hummed into his neck, Jack held him and rubbed his back as he told himself to grow the hell up and remember to hold on tight.

He needed Ianto more than Ianto needed him.


	25. Shake it off

When they got to the dinner table everyone was looking hopefully at them.

Ianto smiled reassuringly at them as Jack pulled his chair out for him and they settled down to eat.

They had taken a few mouthfuls before Hector spoke.

"You two sort out your problem?"

"Yes Heck" Jack answered, "I recognised that I was being an arse and I apologised."

"And I accepted the apology and the fact that I didn't pull him up sooner" Ianto said as he reached lovingly for Jack's hand. "Sorry Cariad. We're both just so tired."

"Oh dear" Betty sighed, "Of course you are sweetheart. So much has happened and this poor wee lamb needs you both in full fighting mode."

"Full fighting mode?" Ianto repeated with wide eyes.

"One of Sean's favourite sayings" she giggled and Ianto smiled, glad she could think of him with happiness.

"What you two need is a night off!" Eugene said as he reached for the gravy. "Why don't the two of you go into the village? There's a film revival on at the hall. They're playing some old black and white silent movies."

"Oh" Ianto sat up with interest, "I love old movies."

"Well, if you think you will be OK with the olds" Jack said to Stephen who nodded.

"I can help look after Babbit with Walt." Stephen said excitedly, "We can all go to bed in my room and watch a DVD."

"See?" Eugene smiled, "The boys will be fine."

Ianto turned to Jack with glee and Jack's heart melted at the same expression he saw on his husband's face as Walter, whenever it was time to go to Legoland.

"Well, Mr Harkness-Jones." Jack smiled, "Would you like to come out with me tonight?"

"Why, Mr Harkness-Jones" Ianto simpered coltishly as he fluttered his eyelids in such a way that Jack had to shift in his seat, "Are you propositioning me?"

"Oh my baby" Jack said softly, "You have no idea how I would like to "proposition" you when you do that."

Ianto grinned and winked, "I know Cariad."

"I'm sorry" Jack said again and Ianto reached out, stroking his face.

"Me too."

They excitedly got ready and after a few kisses, they left the boys to their lovely grandparents.

The old theatre was cold and they enjoyed cuddling under the blanket provided. Old silent images crossed the screen and they laughed at the sideshow antics.

One of the performers had a striking resemblance to Jack and they wondered if he had any circus blood in his family.

Ianto quipped that it certainly explained his drama queen flapping which led to Jack pointing out that Eugene was Ianto's side of the family.

Stolen kisses in the dark and fumbles under the blanket made them both very excited and they knew they wouldn't last until they got to the cottage, pulling into a side road.

Jack knew they couldn't risk a full sexcapade so he slid around the vehicle, pulling Ianto sideways on the passenger seat so his legs were dangling and deep throated him.

The gasps of pleasure in the night air as Ianto haphazardly bucked under Jack's administrations were light and full of laughter as he carded his fingers through Jack's hair.

Finally lulled enough to continue to the cottage, the two men kissed and struggled through the front door.

Neither man saw the flash of the camera.


	26. Picture not perfect

The next morning, they were still struggling with Babbit who would rather run naked through the house than get his pants on and Jack couldn't stop laughing as he remembered Walter being the same.

"Maybe it's our parenting skills" Jack chortled as he almost got hold of the wee stinker, only to have him duck under a table.

"Oh god" Ianto moaned, "Here I was excited that he was walking and I forgot that it meant running as well."

Eugene walked in and stood watching the two men on their hands and knees as they tried to pull the wee tot out and Ianto looked up to speak to him, saw his Taddy's face and slowly stood.

"Tadda?" Ianto frowned and his Tad handed him the newspaper.

Jack kissed Ianto goodbye and waltzed off to work back in Cardiff, not aware of a growing problem in Ianto's hand.

NIGHTTIME NOOKIE

Ianto gaped as he read the caption beneath the photo. Thank god they hadn't caught them in the lay-by but the picture was of the two men wantonly snogging in their own doorway. The light silhouetting them made it quite clear that Ianto's hands were down Jack's pants and Jack was encouraging his zipper to take a downward trip.

Ianto fumed as he read the article.

_Ianto Jones, sole survivor of the avalanche enjoys some unorthodox physiotherapy while convalescing at his holiday home. Ironically this home sits at the base of the mountain that took those innocent lives and he seems to be comfortable living in the shadow of the mountain._

_It is reported over police scanners recently that the SUV of Ianto Jones was stolen from his front yard with the youngest child in his care still inside. Apparently he left the child in there, asleep while inside the house._

_Glad to see he has a firm hand on his boyfriend, reported to actually be the father of the oldest child now in their care._

Ianto swore and threw the paper across the room, not bothering to read the rest. He was fuming, pacing as he rent the air blue.

At some stage Betty came in and she gathered the kids up, shooing them off to her house. Jack was off on business and Ianto was angrily making coffee when Hector entered the den of anger.

"Well?" he asked softly, "What do you want to do?"

"Show this bloody reporter just who I really am" Ianto snarled, "If she really wants to see the real me, she might get a bloody surprise."

"What do you mean?" Hector frowned as he saw a side he didn't know existed.

"She wants me to be Ianto Jones?" Ianto swing to look at him and Hector saw the straight back and swagger, "She might cop a lot more of this Hoodlum than she can handle."

"Hoodlum?" Hector asked with surprise.

"Once upon a time I was a bad bugger" Ianto sighed as he sank into a chair, "I ran with the Hoodlum Clan. A kingpin, no less. A cat burglar, rumbler and all out prick. Lisa came along, followed by Walter and I realised I didn't need to be so bloody hard to be a man. Now, I look back and it's like a stranger was using my identity or something."

"I know what you mean" Hector laughed, "I used to race rally cars."

"Really?" Ianto perked up, "I love speed. Jack hates driving with me, even if I drive like an old woman with the kids in the car."

"I had a bad crash, about a year after our boy came along" Hector sighed, "Broke my back. Not bad, just a few vertebrae and they said I had to retire. Another bad jolt could be more dangerous."

"You have any old pics and articles?" Ianto's archivist brain kicked in.

"Come see" Hector smiled as he led Ianto away, noting the way Eugene carefully picked up the newspaper and studied it as he removed his phone from his pocket.


	27. she's without a paddle

Ianto looked up as Eugene answered the knock at the door.

A man who entered wore a saggy cardigan and had a pipe clamped between his teeth.

"It's not lit" he assured Ianto as he accepted a seat at the table.

Ianto leaned back and took a swig of his coffee, watching his Taddy pour one for this stranger.

"This is Murray" Eugene said calmly, "Murray, this is my son, Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"Nice to meet you" Ianto said politely and then frowned at Eugene.

"Murray wanted to meet you." Eugene said as he sat down, "wanted to talk to you about that article."

"When Idris gets here, I'll bloody have a few things to say" Ianto snarled and Eugene groaned.

"You didn't tell him!" Eugene said and Ianto snorted.

"This bloody reporter wants to stalk me, say this …. This tripe and make my marriage into a sham, well … we'll see when the bloody paper office burns" Ianto snarled as he slammed his cup down.

Murray sat very still as he stared at Ianto who wasn't finished.

"You know what?" Ianto said to Murray, "Maybe I should just stalk her for a bit, see how she likes the bloody Hoodlum Clan up her arse!"

"As in the real clan?" Murray squeaked.

"My marriage, our children … reduced to a bloody… to paragraphed piles of tripe" Ianto snorted, "Like same sex marriages don't matter. I loved this town, thought it was something different, but there ya go. My husband reduced to a 'boyfriend' and to question our three children … well. Anyone can see me in Walter and Stephen has Jack's eyes. All three have our names and are no more or less both of ours than any other family."

"She has touched a nerve, hasn't she" Murray sighed.

"A nerve" Hector growled as he came from the back door, "That girl needs a bloody good kick up the arse, the offhand way she wrote about our boys!"

"Hello Hector, old man" Murray said with surprise as he watched him reach out and hug Ianto.

"Sorry Heck, are those beasts OK?"

"Their Nainny is loving them to death son" Hector groaned as he took a swig of the coffee and Murray looked at him with surprise, "Bloody grand this, son."

"My husband just texted, apparently the article made it to Cardiff" Ianto sighed as he waved the cell phone at Hector, "John want to know if we are just boyfriends again would he still be invited to another wedding. He even promises to not be naked in any photos this time."

"Oh dear" Hector sighed, "That girl has really stirred your pot."

"My pot?" Ianto snorted, "When she finds her car crushed to the size of a shoe box, her laptop crashed with hacker's attacks and her credit cards all cancelled, let's see what she wants to stir. When Toshi is finished she won't even exist. Cancel her driver's licence, cancel her power and water, oh … I wonder if we can get her arrested for some unsolved crime. Tosh can fiddle the test results so she's implicated."

Ianto rose to make another pot as Murray stared at Hector.

"You better get her sorted, quick smart Murray" Hector whispered, "You're daughter is about to be in a world of hurt. Ianto isn't kidding, he really can do all that to her."

"Shit."


	28. Things to do?

Connie caught Jack as he was walking from the SUV to the cabin.

"Jack" she called out, "This horrible crap in the paper! How could someone write such rubbish?"

"Ianto is spitting tacks!" Jack sighed.

"I would like to give her a piece of my mind" Connie said softly, "same sex marriages are legal now, anyone who diesn't agree should keep it to themselves, shoved firmly between their butt cheeks. To infer that Ianto isn't still grieving what happened. God."

"Ianto said the photo was taken at your front door" she walked with Jack, "Thing is, it doesn't look like a wide angled lens. They had to be right there in your front yard to get it."

"Wait, are you serious?" Jack stopped and stared at her.

After he politely saw her on her way, he rang Tosh. She quickly checked the camera above their door and confirmed it.

They had her.

Jack slammed into the house while in the phone.

"The Heddlu are on the way" Jack informed everyone.

"Why?" Ianto asked as he turned from the stove.

"That bitch was in the property when she took the photo, right there outside in the garden" Jack crowed, "Tosh has her on camera. I'm having her for trespass and criminal intent."

"No way" Ianto paled as he sat down, "She was that close to my babies."

"Ah, Ianto" Jack rushed to comfort him, "It's OK. They're safe, we're safe. Anyone comes near you or the babies and I'll fucking kill them."

"Everything that's happened" Ianto sighed into his husband's arms. "If she can get this close … oh Jack."

As Ianto sank into his beloved's embrace he looked out into the main room and the photo of his children on the mantle.

This had gone on long enough, he was done.

Excusing himself with the excuse of the toilet, Ianto slid into the bathroom and pulled out his cell.

Tosh told him what Jack hadn't, the reporter's phone records showed several calls to Yvonne Hartman.

After calming down, he made another call. The call was brief and to the point, decision made and game in motion, Ianto returned to his family with a lighter air about him.

He was done hiding, done being the victim.

He was Ianto Harkness-Jones for Christs-sake.

What had been forgotten by those players involved is that he was much more than just Jack's husband.

As he dished the meal and smiled lovingly at Jack as he snagged a sausage he knew he had made the right decision.

"Gonna take a zoom into town tomorrow darling" he said calmly and Jack hummed around his mouthful.

"An appointment, nothing serious. Will be back in the avo, five by the latest."

Jack nodded absently and took a sip of the delicious wine Ianto had de-corked.

Ianto smiled and leaned back in his chair as he settled into the role he was about to reprise.

Toto had things to do.


	29. "Hoodlums are everywhere."

Yvonne was done with her meetings and was reviewing a file when her secretary buzzed to say there was a group of visitors.

Yvonne sighed and checked the clock. Another hour before she could close the office and head home, things had been pretty sparse on the home selling front and a client is a client.

She stood, flicked her jacket off the back of her chair and leaned forward to straighten the realtor sign on her desk, then looked up as the door opened.

Three men silently stepped into the office and closed the door. The first man was so skinny he looked like an aids victim and his bright red tracksuit hung on his lean frame.

The third man to enter was black, dressed like Samuel L Jackson, complete with Kanga hat and the cane he carried had a pit-bull head for a handle.

The middle one, dressed in a dark purple three piece suit complete with matching tie and baby pink shirt, was Ianto Harkness-Jones.

"Mr Harkness-Jones!" she spluttered, "Now look here …."

The man on the left moved quickly, his lithe figure a flash of red as he shot forward and she felt the blade before she saw it as he placed it softly against her cheek.

"Skidmark" Ianto said softly, "Down boy."

"Right ya are, Toto" Skidmark smiled as he leaned back to give her space, the knife still firmly against her skin.

"Skiddy" Ianto sighed as he gracefully folded into the chair opposite.

Skidmark grinned like the crackhead he once was in his teen years and removed the blade.

"Now then Yvonne," Ianto stared calmly at the gasping woman, "I think it's time you and I had a little talk. No Jack, no lawyers."

"Just you, me and me boys. A nice yabber about the mandems and happenings of late. It was well out of order to get the writer chick into the game and me boys are pumping to smash it all up but I know we can, like, chill and redress our issues like proppa big-heads." Idris added. "Seems you didn't hear me right last time, Toto wanted a word himself."

"Oh sorry" Ianto smiled as he noted her perspiration. "Introductions. Yvonne, this is Idris Jones. Leader of the Hoodlum Clan and Skidmark, an enforcer. Skiddy, this is the woman who had a hand in trying to steal my Babbit. Idris, this is the woman who endangered your nephew and has ignored your warnings."

Yvonne was hyperventilating as Skidmark gave another crazed leer. "Zup!"

"Idris here is my brother-in-law" Ianto explained politely, "I guess in all the confusion your contacts either forgot to tell you or missed the fact that I am a Hoodlum with blood ties to the hierarchy. What was it they said in da court papers bro? Ah yeah, a kingpin!"

She squeaked ever so softly and Ianto smiled as patronisingly as he could.

"It's quite alright dear" he purred, "My Taddy tells me that you are not usually so … pushy when it comes to us. You know my Taddy. Dr Eugene Jones, used to be called Doc."

She was feeling faint, reaching for the glass of water that had appeared.

"Taddy says you were quite the nice wee bit of strumpet in the old days" Ianto said conversationally, "What was ya handle?"

"Ah" Ianto clicked his fingers and laughed, "Lean-on Yvonne. Taddy said you were quite good, but a little … loose for him. Well, you were usually quite wasted. Taddy said you do have lovely boobs though, he liked suckling on those. Weird the things a Taddy says when you catch him half asleep. Definitely remembers you though. Lean-on, let's put all this behind us. I hate arguments and … well."

The third man, Idris, just sort of …. Simmered.

Ianto rose, shooting his cuffs as her looked about her office. It suddenly felt quite inadequate.

"Nice talking to you Yvonne" Ianto said politely, "I hope this is an end of the matter."

"A lot of houses on your books. Are they all insured? Shame if there was a sudden fire spree." Skidmark whispered as he winked, then took a step back.

"Oh well, have a nice day" Ianto turned on his heel and strode for the door, "Skidmark. Heel."

Skidmark gave a weird little giggle come growl and followed Ianto.

Idris watched the two men leave, waited until they were both out in the reception area and leaned across the desk.

"Fuck with my boy and I will disappear you" he hissed, "Toto can be as polite as he wants and we can let him think that this wee talk worked. I am watching, listening and monitoring your every move. One more move towards my family and I will make it slow, painful and ugly."

Yvonne slid in the chair as she began to lose the fight with her bladder and the last thing she heard was the warning.

"Hoodlums are everywhere."


	30. Ianto didn't

Ianto arrived home with ice-cream and fish and chips.

The boys all cheered, including the big one and they all raced to Heck and Betty's for a feed.

"Oh Ianto" Betty sighed, "You look so dashing and dapper. Look Hector, what a handsome man."

"Why thank you ma'am" Ianto purred as he took her into his arms and began to gently waltz about the large kitchen.

She giggled and blushed when he leaned in to kiss her cheek, soft and loving.

"Ah, what about me?" Jack pouted around a hot chip.

Hector was more overjoyed to see the beer battered fish and was also coveting a sausage.

Ianto released Betty with a kiss to her hand and stepped into Jack's arms.

Betty and Hector watched as the two men danced to silent music, their bodies perfectly synchronised as they swayed.

The kiss was sweet and Ianto hummed with delight.

"I love you Cariad" he whispered as he nuzzled Jack's neck.

"Oh Ianto" Jack sighed, "My beautiful man. My lovely heart. What's got into you?"

Ianto pulled back and looked into Jack's eyes as he stroked his cheek, "We are so lucky."

"Yeah" Jack breathed.

"I think we can go home now" Ianto said after a few more swings around the table, "The house seems so sad and empty. The boys need school and work is champing at the bit for me to come back and reorganise the mess Daryl has made of the library."

"And the … problem?" Jack asked softly.

"Not ours anymore" Ianto smiled lightly, extracting himself from Jack's grip, "I sorted it."

"You sorted it" Jack repeated, a frown forming.

"Ianto, that suit … is that … oh shit." Jack gaped, "You didn't. Tell me you didn't go see her."

"OK, I didn't go see her."

"Ianto!"

"Idris and Skidmark went to see her and I happened to be there because … well… it was on the way to the pool hall."

Jack snorted and then shook his head.

"Don't be angry" Ianto cajoled, "We sorted it. No bloodshed, no screaming, no tears."

"And if she complains?"

"Oh don't you worry" Ianto huffed as his face changed, "She won't say a bloody word."

Jack felt a chill and nodded, now sure that Ianto was telling the truth. He hadn't gone near her.

Toto had.

Silly bitch had woken the tiger and I hope she enjoyed the attention.

She sure earned it.


	31. A hat?

The return home was without incident.

The incident happened as they entered and found John asleep on the floor, surrounded by empty bottles.

Jack was following as Ianto slammed through the house cursing under his breath.

Jack wondered what he was looking for and the naked woman in their bed was the answer.

Ianto slapped his hand around her ankle and pulled. The woman gave a shrill scream as she was unceremoniously pulled from the mattress to land on the floor with a resounding thud, at the feet of an enraged Hoodlum.

"You have ten seconds to get the fuck out of my house" Ianto growled, "Then I open the back of my SUV and release Myfanwy."

Gwen Cooper howled with horror as she quickly gathered her clothes and made a run for the door.

Jack was back in the main room, leaning over the hung-over Hart who was groaning as he tried to focus in the handsome face frowning down at him.

"Jackie?" John croaked.

"You, ya bastard" Ianto snarled as he strode from the bedroom and John yelped as he scrambled to his feet.

"Ah, shit fellas" John wined, "you didn't call ahead and warn me. I would have cleaned up, honest."

"Well, we're here now so you can take your shit and get out!" Jack snarled.

"Little ears" Ianto muttered, cringing at his own outburst and Jack smiled an apology.

After John had followed Gwen into the street and Ianto had calmly shut the door, the giggles he had been holding back began to bubble up.

Ianto sat in the chair by the door and large belly rolling barks of laughter had him incapacitated.

"What is it with that woman and our bed?" Jack sighed as he watched Ianto laugh.

So handsome.

Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and rubbed his face in Ianto's hair.

"Ew!" Stephen cried.

"Yeah! Ew. Get a room!" Walter joined in and Ianto looked over at the boys.

Babbit had been pulling something out from under the sofa and Ianto could only watch with horror as Gwen's bright yellow G-string finally released from whatever it was caught on, twanging into his son's face.

Babbit held it up and measured it with his eyes.

"Wot Dis?"

"Give it to Taddy, baby" Ianto crooned and then yelled as Babbit went to place it on his head. "Yucky, yucky darling!"

"God, what does he have?" Jack couldn't see and leaned around his nervous husband.

"EW!"


	32. tick tock

Babbit was asleep in his Taddy's arms.

Ianto sat on the swing seat on the back patio with his little baby in his arms. Hard to believe that his second birthday was almost here.

Babbit had grown so much, his face had filled out, and his limbs lengthened and slimmed down with the extra work needed to run like a mad motherfucker.

Ianto grinned as he thought back to the morning spent chasing the wee bugger about the house with the nappy sliding down. Walter all over again. Who said you needed to be blood related to show the same character traits?

The birdsong in the trees chased away the silence, an occasional buzz of a bee and distant bark as a dog enjoyed the sunshine.

Myfanwy pirouetted as she leapt at a passing butterfly, her jaws snapping nowhere near it as she didn't actually want to harm it, just let it know that she was queen of this kingdom of flowers.

Ianto swung the seat with his foot and lovingly watched his baby sleep.

A little hand, grasping at air as Babbit dreamed and Ianto leaned over, placing a kiss into its palm.

A wet grin as Babbit sighed and felt his Taddy's face.

"Hey my dearest Babbity bum" Ianto whispered as his face hovered over the toddler's.

Babbit smiled wider and reached out, stroking the smooth cheek as he looked into pools of love.

"My special little Rabbity Babbity Babbit Bum" Ianto crooned and Babbit sighed, closing his eyes and turning his head so he was rubbing his face into Ianto's belly.

Ianto hummed as he helped him roll onto his side, bringing his little knees around his Taddy's hip and rubbed his little back as he drifted off again.

Ianto looked up and watched Myfanwy as she stalked one of the cats. Ianto struggled to see which one as only a shadow could be seen. Then a tail appeared over the long grass and he recognised Lady Emma.

Myfanwy was close enough to pounce and she did so, careful to land over the little cat with her four paws missing any part of her.

Lady Emma squealed and leapt into the air, well into Myfanwy's underbelly and Ianto huffed as she spat at the dog, then stalked off with a flick of her tail. The cat version of flipping the Bird.

Ianto pushed the swing again, letting his head fall back as he felt the sun kissing his face.

The warm breath against his belly was nice and he continued to rub small circles on his boy's back.

A gentle shake of the seat made Ianto open his eyes and look down as Lady Emma inspected the baby.

"Hello Emmy La-la" Ianto crooned and she gave a polite chirp and she rose to touch noses with him.

She then settled on the seat, against his other hip and proceeded to rub her little face against the baby's soft hair.

Ianto let his head fall back and pushed with his foot again.

Sounds of an argument wafted out the doors and Jack's sharp retort silenced it.

The soft kiss woke him, opening his eyes to find his beloved leaning over him as he stroked his face.

"Hey Tiger" Jack crooned, "Fell asleep?"

Ianto hummed and smiled softly as Jack carefully pulled the shade over his loves, ensuring that their alabaster skin didn't burn.

"Thank you Cariad" Ianto murmured as he settled back, "My hero."

"Always darling" Jack smiled as he watched him snooze, "I'll fight any sunshade for you, without fear for my own mortal life."

Ianto huffed and then sighed as another kiss finished the conversation and Jack wandered back inside to see if the other two wanted to watch a movie.

Ianto pushed with his foot and rubbed his baby as they both slept on.

Birds sang on the breeze and Myfanwy barked at butterflies again.

The world turned.

 


	33. What about me

Jack finally lifted a limp baby and carried him into the main room where the two boys had forgotten their earlier argument over the remote and were now checking the on-line movie store.

He laid his little man in the large beanbag by the sofa and laid a blanket across his legs. Jack smiled as Babbit pouted and rolled, settling further before popping a thumb into his mouth and dozing.

Jack rose and returned to the patio where he folded back the shade and lifted his other baby, a handsome one who sighed and went all grabby-arse.

Jack sniggered as he struggled inside with him, manhandling him to the bedroom and onto the bed.

Ianto was awake now, and not only giggling but licking his lips in a wanton way.

"Stop it!" Jack threatened with a finger, "The boys are out there!"

Ianto flopped back and sighed as the doorbell ended the game.

Jack muttered a he stormed to the front door to see who had cock-blocked him this time and found a screaming little girl who was making grabby hands at him in a parody of her uncle.

"Rory!" Jack crowed as he plucked her from Gray's arms and swung her into the house.

Aurora screamed with glee as Jack 'airplaned' her to the sofa and plonked her down with Walter and Stephen. She immediately attacked Stephen who roared and pretended to eat her neck as Walter tickled her from behind.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked as he noted Gray's lack of smile.

"Had a fight with Rhia, feel like shit!" Gray collapsed into the nearest chair and eyeballed Ianto as he exited the bedroom.

"Hello Gray" Ianto smiled, having missed the conversation, "Would you like a coffee?"

"Yeah" Gray pouted and Ianto frowned.

"You OK?" Ianto walked over and looked down at him, "You look like you need me to break out the chockie bickies as well."

"Oh mate, you have no idea!" Gray sighed dramatically.

Ianto made the coffee and true to his word, provided a plate of chocolate biscuits and coffee cake.

"God! Rhia used to bake like this" Gray said around a mouthful.

"Well, a small child can be a handful!" Ianto defended his sister.

"You manage it!" Gray pointed out and Ianto laughed.

"Yes but even with four children, I have enough OCD to get through" Ianto snorted.

"Four?" Gray frowned

"Yeah, Babbit, Walt, Fen and Jack" Ianto counted and Gray finally laughed.

"What happened" Jack asked.

"I don't know" Gray wailed, "She's so … angry."

"Usually means she's upset" Ianto said softly, "anything change recently?"

No, well. Um" Gray looked at Jack who frowned at him.

"What! Tell me!" Jack demanded.

"Well, since you got Stephen you don't have Aurora anymore" Gray cringed, "She keeps looking for you. Watches the door, asks for "Unkas" and gets grumpy when it's someone else. Rhia just gets furious with everyone."

"Oh no!" Ianto was cuddling the little girl and looked at her with horror, "I've been neglecting you and your Mama!"

Jack sighed and reached out to comfort Ianto as he hugged the little girl.

They had filled their dance card and forgotten the two divas in the family.

Damn.


	34. Rhia-connect

Rhia had been surprised when she opened the door to find her brother waiting, more so when she saw Gray skulking behind him with Rory.

"Hey Sis," Ianto smiled as he stepped into the house, "I was wondering if you were busy."

Gray had scuttled in and was getting Rory a drink as Rhia settled at the table. Ianto looked around and smiled softly.

"I knew you were going to paint, I see you have a few test pots" Ianto pointed to several splashes of colour on the wall.

"Can't decide" she sighed, looking over at them.

"I like the lemon" Ianto chose the least garish of the four, "would be nice with white trim and orange accents."

Rhia walked over and examined the colour closer.

"Mammy had a dress that colour, remember?" Ianto said softly, "She cut it up to make the oven mitts. Had wee white daisies on it."

"Oh yeah!" Rhia grinned as she recalled the dress, "She looked so pretty."

"A good colour Rhia" Ianto settled back in his chair, "Nice choice."

"You never used it" she pointed out.

"No, you know I like muted colours. Too bright and I get a bit hyper" he smiled, "Remember that time I painted my bedroom apple green?"

Rhia laughed as she recalled "Yeah, Taddy decided you were a worm with the books you had in there."

"God! That's right. He kept calling me the book worm!" Ianto laughed with her.

"Ah. It is a pretty colour, would be nice to have a bit of Mammy" she returned to the table.

"So? Gray can mind the kids, let's go shopping" Ianto slapped his hands down on the table.

"Shopping?" she gaped.

"Tiles!" Ianto pointed to the blue kitchen tiles, "If you do this lemon then you will need white or maybe a pumpkin tile."

"Oh, maybe a nice pattern!" she enthused as she stood and reached for her handbag.

"Yes! Some nice patterns these days" Ianto smiled as he waved to Gray who mouthed his thanks.

"A paisley?" she asked a he opened the door.

"Maybe, or a frieze or special tile splattered here and there amongst plain ones" Ianto hesitated and then smiled, "You could go mad and get a painted one!"

"Painted tile?"

"No, splash back!" Ianto became animated, "It's so in right now. Like an artwork, right there where you work. So lovely, I'm considering one, meself!"

Rhia's face beamed as Ianto drove her to the art studio where he had googled splashbacks earlier, knowing the jungle or orchid theme would meet her approval.

* * *


	35. the day must come

Heck was waiting, waving as the SUVs crawled to a stop and the children all screamed as they struggled to get out of their seatbelts.

Stephen was first out and he launched himself at the old man.

"Fen! Watch his hip" Ianto called out as he struggled to contain the dog who was breaking through the mesh from the back.

"Memememememmemememee, Pop-pop, HECK!" Babbit was fed up with waiting and was slamming his hands on the glass as he watched Stephen get the first cuddle.

Hector laughed and opened the door, having learnt the correct way to release the demon from his safety restraints early on and scooped the screaming nutter into the air.

Walter stood looking around, "Where's my Nainny?"

"At her bridge group stinker" Hector answered, "She'll be home in about an hour."

Walter visibly deflated and sighed theatrically.

"Hey there HJ family" called a voice and they turned to see Bobby bounding over.

"Hey Bobby!" Ianto smiled, "look Babbity, its Bobby."

Babbit smiled and blew her a kiss which she pretended to catch.

"I saw the retraction in the paper" she said as she relieved Hector of his bundle of wet kisses, "Hey you little brat."

"Yeah. Some nice crawling there!" Jack agreed and he smiled at Ianto's defiant stance as he nodded.

"Hey, we have some amazing footage from yesterday, a gorgeous mist rolled in while we were climbing and it looks so ethereal." She enthused and Ianto perked up.

"Oh, I'll pop over once the Horribles are settled" he smiled and she bounced off, Babbit still in her arms.

"Did she just steal out child?" Jack asked.

"Nah, More of a hostage situation" Ianto smiled back, "But I think I can talk him down and convince him to release her safely."

.

.

.

Ianto sat entranced, the film footage was breathtakingly pretty and there was one point where he took a sharp breath.

"What is it?" Connie asked as she stopped the footage and Bobby looked intently at the screen.

"There" Ianto pointed to a spot where heather was growing, "That's where I was."

"You sure?" Bobby's eyes were large.

"Yeah. When they lifted me out I saw that rock and the top of the tree. Yeah, that's the spot where I went a little insane for a while" Ianto misted as he remembered, "I couldn't stand the thought of leaving Jack behind, my babies. God, …. Sorry."

The tears were a surprise and he swallowed as he wiped his face. Bobby gave him a hug and Babbit became upset with his Taddy's distress and demanded to be let down.

Connie let him go and he toddled over for a hug, brightening Ianto's day.

Bobby marked the timecode and continued, more serious now as she knew they had walked where people may have died.

"No bodies though" Connie muttered.

"Spring thaw is still happening" Ianto said softly as he cuddled his babe, "Summer is just arriving and it will reveal their final resting places."

"Oh god, Sean" Bobby finally got the reason for Ianto's distress and Ianto nodded.

Any day now, Hector and Betty will have to mourn all over again.


	36. Going Back

Ianto knew it was irrational, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Sean was still up there and the candle that still burned next to his photo needed to be extinguished. Hector and Betty needed closure and he needed to let it go.

He knew he had to go back up, he had to look for himself.

He told Jack as they lay warm and entwined in bed, Jack's sigh allowing him permission to go.

All night Ianto lay staring into the dark, the image of Sean up there all alone had dogged him since the accident and now it gnawed at his gut like it was full of rats. Seeing the place on the screen was the final push.

Next morning Ianto was tying his laces when Walter wandered into the room.

"Taddy? You going for a walk?" he asked as he looked pointedly at the climbing boots.

"Just a wee look, hon" Ianto smiled, "No snow this time."

Walter left and returned with the hat, thrusting it silently at his father who accepted it with a lump in his throat.

Ianto kissed his son and then went back to the laces to hide his discomfort.

Walter hummed as he wandered off to find Jack and Ianto took the opportunity to leave.

It was a beautiful morning and Ianto pulled Lisa's bobble hat on as he took a deep breath and regarded the mountain looming ahead.

He wasn't surprised to find Bobby waiting, but he was glad to find no cameras in sight as they walked silently forward, save for a still camera around Bobby's neck. The others joined them and Ianto led them up the mountain with a calmness in his gut that told him he was doing the right thing.

Connie and Taylor walked behind him as they discussed the budget and Bobby walked hand in hand with Charlie beside Ianto.

Jack had wanted to come, but Ianto wanted him with the kids in case he did find something.

He was determined to do this.

A couple of hours later, they were at the spot where Ianto had been found and he slowed the pace as he looked around.

Bobby quietly took out her camera and took a few shots of Ianto as he stood with his face tilted to the sun, sorrow lining his features.

Ianto looked up the trail, where they had been and calculated the decent he had taken. Judging the area he was in and where Sean had been at the point of impact …

Ianto walked over to the bracken nearby and began scanning, he felt this was the right area.

"This was all checked, on foot, by air and drone" Charlie informed him, "Every month this whole area is checked."

Ianto looked back at her and went to speak. He stepped into the bracken and gave a yelp as he felt the ground give way.

A ledge.

Ianto disappeared from view and they all raced to find him, his bobble hat visible as he looked up from the shallow depression the bracken had hidden.

His tears were flowing as he looked at them, then looked down at his feet. At first Bobby thought it was a bin liner or a discarded jacket. Then she saw the boot Ianto had squatted to pat gently.

Oh God.

They had found a body.

"Who is it Babe?" Bonnie called out nervously and she knew. When he looked up she knew.

"Sean."


	37. Time to rest

When the search and rescue vehicles rolled into the carpark, Hector was in the garden watering the spring bulbs.

He dropped the hose and moved quickly to the lead vehicle and grabbed the man as he stepped out. He was told that remains had been found and he ran.

Bugger the hip, bugger the back. Hector ran.

Jack saw him galloping towards the mountain and knew Ianto had been successful. With a soft sigh, he followed the poor man to comfort him as he finally collapsed at the start of the trail.

Soon the sound of a chopper could be heard as people traipsed up and down the trail, no sign of Ianto.

"He won't leave him" Connie finally came down and walked over to Jack.

"Shit" Jack sighed.

"He knows they will leave him there while they do their forensics thing. He also knows that if he is in shock and showing signs of distress, they will have to move Sean in order to get Ianto down" she smiled softly "Ianto explained it all before they got to us. He is putting on a good show, they seem quite worried for him. They will bag the remains within the next half hour and carry him down with Ianto."

Jack turned to the couple who were hugging each other tightly as they listened and threw his arms around them both.

"You hear that? Your boy is nearly home" Jack said softly.

"They both will be back soon" Betty sobbed as she touched Jack's face affectionately.

Eugene and James had arrived and kept the children entertained while the stretcher was finally carried solemnly down the trail with Ianto following, holding onto a boot like it was spun gold.

The bag seemed pitifully flat and Ianto's red rimmed eyes searched for Jack, heading for him with speed. Jack opened his arms and accepted the sobbing mess with soft croons.

Betty wept as she patted the black bag and Hector stoically held her as he thanked those carrying his son.

"We will have a proper ID soon, but Mr Harkness-Jones insistent that this is Sean, he remembers what he was wearing and … well. He won't let go of the boot with Sean's name written inside." One of the rescuers told Betty.

She called out to Ianto and he extracted himself from Jack and waked over, presenting her with the boot and she turned it in her hands to find the scrawl she would know anywhere.

"Thank you baby" she whispered and Ianto smiled through his tears.

"That's OK Mammy" he then tuned and went back to Jack, unaware of what he had just called her and she turned to Hector once more, now crying for another reason.

As the recovery wound down Ianto let Jack lead him to the cottage and the children were pleased to see him, the sound of the chopper had frightened them. Especially Walter.

Jack then told everyone that Ianto was tired and he made his husband take a hot shower then climb into bed.

Ianto was asleep within minutes and Jack let the children in, helping Babbit onto the bed so they could all cuddle with the sleeping Welshman.

"An hour!" Jack said softly, "Then you come get dinner and let poor Taddy sleep. OK?"

Jack watched them all settle and his heart went out to the couple in the other house.

Their boy was able to rest now, as well.


	38. Walty Bear

Ianto woke to snuffling and he opened one eye to look at the culprit.

Walter had snuck in and slid into the bed, his stockinged feet rubbed against his legs and Ianto smiled as he pulled him closer.

"Hey Snuggle bum" Ianto whispered and Walter hummed.

Jack was searching for the elusive Walter Monster and peeked into the dimly lit bedroom.

Walter's curls were visible under Ianto's chin and Jack smiled as he stepped into the room and watched his loves.

Ianto was so pale compared to Walters's lovely mocha but their noses were the same, their pouts matched, then they snuffled softly and Jack felt himself go all gooey.

"Walt" Jack whispered as he tried to work out how to extract him.

"Leave him" James's hand fell onto Jack's shoulder as he stepped around him, into the room.

"When Ianto was a wee bit, he had a teddy bear he used to cuddle like that" James smiled lovingly at his son and grandson, "Want to guess the Teddy's name?"

"No! He said that Lisa chose the name" Jack said with surprise.

"She did" a sleepy voice muttered from the bed, "Guess who else Dadda told about my Walty Bear."

Jack leaned over Walter and kissed Ianto and he blinked up at them.

"Is he OK? I can transfer him to his own bed of you want" Jack offered but Ianto smiled softly and hugged Walter again.

"No. He's my Walty Bear." Ianto pouted.

"Gennie and I have the boys under control" James said softly as he walked back towards the door and Jack took the hint, toeing off his shoes and stepping out of his trousers to spoon in the bed.

Ianto hummed softly as he felt Jack's arms go around him to hold both father and chid in a loving embrace and Jack closed his eyes.

Vomiting.

Walter as still asleep so Ianto must have used mad ninja style skills to escape the bed and Jack padded into the bathroom to help him as he knelt in front of the toilet and cried softly through his heaving.

"Baby" Jack sighed, reaching for a cloth to wet.

"Jack, oh god, there was so little left on the bones, oh god" Ianto dry wretched some more as Jack rubbed his back.

"It's OK, let it out" Jack sad softly as Ianto folded into his arms.

"Walter. I was holding him and thinking of Bets and Heck. Oh God, how would I bury one of my babies?" Ianto whimpered, "I would still see their little faces, no matter how old they get, my babies."

"Oh god" Jack buried his face in Ianto's hair.

"The night of the fire, when I didn't' know if you and stink were OK, I prayed. For the first time since I lost everything, I prayed. The thought of finding you or Walt …" Jack couldn't say anymore.

"During the C thing" Ianto refused to say Cancer, "I never considered your loss. Only Walt. I was so selfish."

"No, no I was" Jack laughed bitterly, "I would have cut off my own arm of only it meant having you in the other one a while longer. I never considered Walt or his fears. Just my loss."

"I love you"

"Oh God Ianto, I never doubt that. Even when you have your hands on your hips and your hair is wild because you've been pulling at it and I know the dog house is calling … I never doubt how bloody lucky I am."

"How lucky we are." Ianto corrected, "I'm testing too, and don't bloody sugar coat it."

"Taddy?" Walter stood in the bathroom doorway, his left sock was gone, eaten by the sock monster that lived down the end of the bed and the other was half way to joining it.

Walter was rubbing his eyes and Ianto smiled.

"Hey baby. Taddy had a wicked tum" Ianto said softly and Walter made a sad face, then walked over for a hug.

"Poor Taddy, always icks."

"Not when I have you" Ianto sighed as he returned the hug, "My magic is still active, Super Star."

"Good" Walter yawned and scratched at him tummy, Harkness-Jones style.

"I wanna be a rock star!"


	39. Rock Star

"Pardon?" Ianto asked, confused.

"A rock star!" Walter repeated as he scratched his belly some more.

"Where did that come from" Jack laughed as he helped Ianto to his feet.

"I'm a star, I need to be a good one to keep Taddy well. So I think I need to learn to be a rock star. They make lots of money and I can look after you both when you are old men and too farty to work" Walter explained as they all wandered back to bed.

"Ah Walter" Ianto giggled, "What do you want to do? Play an instrument or sing?"

"I don't know. I would like to play the piano like Daddy does, or the guitar like you used to before you broke it but I don't know if I can sing." Walter snuggled back under the blankets, enjoying the time alone with his parents.

He did love his brothers but this was his Taddy first.

"Well, we could get you lessons if you want, or I could get another guitar and teach you on a junior guitar" Ianto offered as he kissed Walter's curls.

"How did you break the guitar?" Jack whispered.

"Taddy hit Uncle Marcus with it one day" Walter answered and Ianto huffed.

"Really?" Jack reached around Ianto and rubbed Walter's back.

He was shouting and I remember the funny bonky noise it made when it hit him" Walter giggled, "It was a long time ago Daddy, I didn't have you yet."

Jack didn't know why he liked the way Walter thought of him as his property, it felt kind of right.

"Well, you have me now stink pot" Jack smiled.

"Would you really teach me the guitar Taddy?" Walter asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure. I used to love playing acoustic. Been so long, I'll be a bit rusty." Ianto squeezed his boy and settled to sleep.

Jack knew the boys would be hungry soon and he slid from the bed, leaving the two left behind asleep, and went out into the sitting room.

Everyone was enthralled by the Despicable Me movie. God, wonder they haven't worn it out.

"Hey, anyone for takeaways?" Jack asked and heads swivelled.

"I'll go" Eugene said, rising form the chair.

"I go!" Babbit demanded, a chance to see his little friend at the general store where the fish and chip shop was attached was too good to miss. Also, time with Grandy was good too, he was so funny.

"Well then, go get your wheels that man!" Eugene demanded imperiously and to Jack's amusement, Babbit snapped off a salute.

"Did you see that?" Eugene laughed, "That boy is such a clown."

"Wonder where he gets it from" James muttered as he pulled the blanket around Stephen, who had fallen asleep in his lap.

"Is he OK?" Jack asked softly as he reached out to stroke his fair hair.

"Lovely boy" James smiled, "Worried about waking you, kept arguing to put the sound down more."

"Ah, the bedroom is soundproofed, first thing Ianto insisted on!" Jack said with a grin.

"Argh, too much information!" Eugene cried from the doorway as Babbit tried to manoeuvre the large pushchair that resembled a four wheel drive through the doorway past him while making brum-brum noises.

"He can walk ya know!" Jack pointed at the monstrosity.

"Nonsense! Besides, I'm wearing the scarf to match now" Eugene scoffed as Babbit climbed into the big wheeler and made revving noises.

"Should never have let him near a children's store" James rolled his eyes, "Thought he was looking for something for David's birthday but he came home with that thing. Did you see how it took up the whole boot of the car? Our luggage had to be on the back seat to get here!"

"He likes it, all that matters" Jack laughed as he watched them out the window.

Eugene was running like a mad thing while Babbit screamed from the seat with his eyes as wild as his Grandy's. A bright orange scarf flying in the wind as they prowled the streets running down poor unsuspecting fools who dared to venture into their world of monster cars.

Jack wondered about a crash helmet.

Maybe one each.


	40. Cabbage crusher

Betty and Hector looked uncomfortable and Ianto resisted the urge to frown.

"We had his send-off already, we don't really want the whole hoopla again" Hector said softly.

"We just thought, a quiet little graveside goodbye and then maybe a nice meal" Betty agreed.

"So, do you want a closed service then?" Ianto poised the pen as they both hummed.

"Well, maybe just us family, um, will you and Jack still be here?" Betty asked as she folded the handkerchief again.

"I need to know when, then I can sort the time" Ianto said calmly.

"Oh dear. Um, do we do it during the week or wait until the weekend Hector?" she frowned.

"I don't know. Weekend might be easier with the wains, we do want the babies" Hector responded.

"Not there, not so soon after the poor boy's mother" she gasped.

"Well, I will need a bloody cuddle after all is said and done!" Hector growled.

"We could do it at the weekend, have my parents come. They can mind the boys so they don't have to be at the graveside and we can have a lovely slap up meal afterwards" Ianto finally offered, "Like a celebration of his life."

"Oh! I like that!" Betty smiled softly, "Of course you would have the right idea."

"We can set a place for him, have a photo at his place setting and afterwards we could look at some photos and stuff" Ianto pondered as he played with his pen.

Betty sighed as she thought of how nice that sounded.

"I have a special tablecloth, one my Nanny gave me" she said to Ianto, "We could have flowers … oh, you know, a centrepiece."

"Leave it to me" Ianto said as he patted her hand, "I know just what you want."

Jack was watching from the chair as he nursed a tired little Babbit, sucking his thumb as he snuggled into his Daddy's big arms.

"We weren't going that fast!" Eugene was complaining to James, "Silly woman was making a mountain out of a molehill!"

"Eugene, you scared her silly! Poor woman dropped her groceries and you promptly ran them over!" James shot back.

Babbit slid from Jack's lap and toddled into the other room as Jack listened to the argument.

"Not my fault the brakes need work!" Eugene pouted, "High powered engine on that beast."

"Scrumpet! You were the engine!" James scolded.

"Exactly!" Eugene grinned and James groaned.

"You are not to go so fast with our grandson in that thing again!" James demanded and a little giggle had everyone stopping in their tracks.

Ianto's off the cuff comment to Jack that he was right about helmets had been heard and Babbit stood there triumphantly.

They don't have any idea where the bubble wrap had come from but he was well covered.

The bowl on his head might do for a helmet if you squinted and the best part was his Grandy's scarf wrapped around his own little neck, covering his mouth, making him look like a bandit.

"Babbity, what on earth are you doing?" Ianto started to giggle and the older couple turned in their seats to see what everyone was looking at.

"I Babbit!" Babbit said in a robotic voice, "I crush Cabbages everywhere!"

"Babs, I don't care how big you think you are, you will eat your bloody cabbage!" Jack growled and Babbit narrowed his eyes.

He flicked a pair of sunglasses out and put them on.

"Nope! I run them all over!" he declared as he spun on his heel and goose walked from the room.

It did Ianto's heart good as he watched Betty and Hector roar with laughter at the antics of the baby, everyone reminded that life goes on.


	41. Hatchet to bury?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just realised Chap 39 hadn't posted, so I've posted it now, sorry about the jump.

Ianto was shopping. He had a fair idea what was needed and his mental list was urging him through the mall when he came upon a commotion.

Heddlu were everywhere and mall staff, as well as a few medical officers finished the ensemble.

When one of the Heddlu turned and he recognised Andy, he didn't think twice before approaching and asking of everything as OK.

"Hey buddy" Andy smiled softly, "Just a mugging. The old lady got a bit of a fright and a bump to the head. Nothing serious."

Ianto nodded and memories of his own mugging rolled through his brain as he worried for the old lady. "Are family on the way for her?"

"Don't know …..Gwen!" Andy called out and Gwen came jogging over.

"Hey Ianto" she seemed happy to see him, yet a bit nervous and his radar went onto high mode.

"Who is it?"

"Ah, nobody special. You should move on, we don't want to cause a scene" she simpered.

Andy gaped at her for speaking to Ianto like that while Ianto simply stepped to his left and scanned through the throng of emergency staff.

A handmade shopping bag lay on the ground, the contents spilling across the floor and Ianto tried to remember where he had seen the string bag before.

His brain told him it was made of recycled shopping bag, lovingly knotted together to form a basket and the colours of the bags had determined the pattern.

Then it hit him.

Lisa.

Lisa made those bags her last Christmas on this earth and the Christmas gifts for her family were placed inside. Each colour individual to the recipient.

"Let me through" he said calmly, any problems secondary to the knowledge that she must be beside herself right now. _Lisa would never forgive him if he walked away_.

"Ianto, its best if you just move on" Gwen looked desperate now.

"Gwen, do you honestly think I will just forget that she is sitting there no doubt slightly hysterical right now?" Ianto sighed as he locked eyes with her.

"Ianto … I … fuck." Gwen slumped as she recognised the glare.

"You know her?" Andy asked, unaware of the ID of the victim.

"Yeah, I do. Is she very upset?"

"Poor of duck is bloody out of her mind, apparently she had some rings in there from the jewellers or something seems it was a professional attack if something" he shrugged, "She's lost her daughter's engagement, wedding and eternity rings she was getting polished."

Gwen made a small noise in her throat as Ianto's face drained of all colour and he was pushing past them and heading for the weeping woman before they could react.

He reached the throng and pushed though, kneeling in front of her.

The blanket was doing little to help as she shuddered and shook through the shock, tears rolling down her face as she rocked.

"All I had left" she was whispering, "All I had left of my baby, all gone. Oh god, all gone."

Ianto felt his heart tearing apart, Betty and Hector's loss so raw still and he finally saw the other side to the coin he had hated for so long. He sighed and reached for her hand, clasping it gently as he leaned in and said her name.

"Hetty?"

Lisa's mother slowly looked over at him and he watched as recognition crossed her face.

She burst into fresh tears and reached for him, folding into his arms as she collapsed with grief.

Ianto held Lisa's mother and knew it was time to begin again.

How could he comfort Betty and not her?

No-one should lose a child.


	42. Doing the right thing

Ianto thanked whoever got him a chair so he could sit next to her and cuddle her more effectively as she sobbed, disjointedly telling him that Lisa's rings were gone.

Ianto removed his phone from his pocket and began scrolling through the pictures, finding one and expanding it before handing it to Gwen.

"Our daughter's burial, Lisa's hand as she was placing the teddy is enlarged so you can see the rings." Ianto said softly and Hattie looked over at the screen with shock.

"Her burial." She repeated.

"Well, she was our little angel, even if she didn't survive." Ianto's face twisted, "We buried her in the family plot, where Lisa is with her now. My beautiful girls."

"Did you name her? There is no name on the cross" she asked as she looked at her daughter's lovely slender hands.

"You … you called me Hettie, not Hattie" she said when he didn't answer.

"Betty, a friend of mine recently lost her son, I was thinking of her when I spoke" he finally said as he looked out over the people milling around them.

Hattie sniffed and accepted the perfectly folded hanky he offered.

"Angel" he said softly. "I told you every time. My little Angel."

She looked at him and smiled through her tears, "Angel Jones"

"Actually it was Angel Hallett-Jones." Ianto sighed, "She was cremated and when Lisa was buried, her little box was removed from the earth and placed in Lisa's coffin. They went down together."

"I visit when I can" Ianto sighed, "Lately things have been so bloody hard. Life has a way of swallowing you whole. She is always with me, always will be. She saved me in the avalanche, I swear I could hear her egging me on, telling me to survive for our boy. Walter has a picture by his bed and speaks about her all the time. When we gained another child due to his mother's passing Walter told him they were together, the two mothers looking after all of us."

"Such a lovely thought" Hattie smiled.

"He's a lovely boy. So smart, so funny. Has her laugh. Has Jack's terrible manners at the table though, Babbity is following his Daddy's snatch n grab techniques" Ianto stopped talking as he realised he was giving away things and looked out at the crowd again.

"The baby? He looked so frightened in the newspaper article" she said.

"Yes. Noah, but he was such a wee skinned rabbit that we seemed to have nicknamed him within days of getting him." Ianto smiled again, taking his phone and finding a recent pic of the family at the cottage.

"Walt needs no introduction, there's my Jack looking as movie star as usual with Babbit on his shoulders and the boy behind Walter is Stephen, Jack's son. His mother was killed in the accident that almost took him as well, just before Christmas the poor boy. So, we have three children now." Ianto handed her the phone and she eagerly drank in the laughing children with a handsome Jack holding them all still.

"How did she die?"

"Patch of ice while travelling to us for Christmas gift swapping, went off the road. She died instantly, poor boy saw her die. How horrible, the nightmares still plague him, his mother dead and bleeding in the metal beside him" Ianto shuddered, "I still see Lisa like that sometimes, still cry for her in my sleep. Jack used to get upset about it but he understands now. She will always be there."

"We were so hard on you" Hattie sighed as she flicked through the pictures and found one of Ianto and Walter nose to nose. The mirror images, like positive and negative.

"You lost your child. You never liked me. You wanted him, you didn't want me." Ianto rose and reached for the phone. "I hear your husband arguing at the tape, he'll be here soon."

"Please" she begged, gasping his hand, "Please. A photo?"

Ianto made a small noise and then sat again, opening his wallet and removing a photograph of Walter in his suit and tie from Sean's Memorial Service, dark glasses that made him look like a little Will Smith.

Hattie crowed with glee as she clasped it to her breast and Ianto rose as Harold's voice now came closer.

Hattie looked at him to thank him as he took several steps back and as her husband embraced her, Ianto fled.

Had he done the right thing?


	43. trust

Ianto spent the rest of the day in a daze, Jack finally pulling him outside to the patio to watch the sunset.

The family meal had happened by accident, first Rhia and Gray there with the kids when their parents turned up with Chinese takeaways, mixing with the stir-fry and salad with lasagne already there. Betty and Hector arriving with fish and chips seemed kismet as everyone was now happy and the children had more laps to choose from than they could ever possibly fill.

Ianto had been quiet throughout and Jack watched the tell-tale pinching of his own wrist that told Jack Ianto was worrying over something.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he held Ianto from behind and felt him finally start to relax.

Ianto told him everything and waited for the rebuke he felt sure would come.

"And how did you feel while you sat with her?"

Ianto considered it.

"Better. I know it sounds weird but I actually felt like … it was right. She loved Lisa, regardless of what she thought of me. I wonder if Walt brought home a girl … or boy … that we didn't like. Would we be so horrid?" Ianto felt Jack's lips on his neck and sighed softly, enjoying the quiet.

"I love you" Ianto whispered, squeezing and arms that surrounded him, "I am so lucky. We are so lucky. I forget that other people have lives, problems, fear. All I care about I right here, inside this house right now."

Eugene's voice had risen above the throng as he demanded the TV remote and Hector's booming laugh could be heard.

Ianto closed his eyes and gave into the swaying motion as Jack began to hum.

Slowly Jack turned him so they were in each other's arms and they waltzed to the noise of the incoming nightfall.

Crickets were still sounding and the birdsong was fading as frogs began their own song of life.

Jack kissed his husband hungrily and felt Ianto's desire in the return of the kiss.

"Do you think you'll let her see Walter?" Jack asked, nervous this time.

"I don't know. What do you think?" Ianto didn't want to play the parental card here. Not when Stephen was due the same consideration in a time of importance. Jack had as much say in Walter as he did.

"Maybe the next school play? Public? No contact, just an invitation to watch?" Jack said as he considered Ianto's feelings, "You are not letting them in, just to watch from the side-lines."

"Good. Yes, good." Ianto smiled, the last of the sun coming from the most reliable source.

"God Ianto, I never get tired of pleasing you" Jack smiled back, stroking Ianto's cheek with his fingers.

"Sean has made me reassess a lot of things" Ianto sighed, "Betty and Heck had no one but us. Hattie and Harold had Marcus but now they don't even have him. I know I was selfish keeping him from them but I was so scared that they would take him or poison him somehow."

"Our son is clever, level headed and devoted to us" Jack said with confidence, "They will never turn his head, he knows we love him. He knows that they rejected you as well as him. He does listen and remember."

"I just … maybe he is old enough. Maybe this should be something that is a family decision. Not just mine, I know I can be selfish." Ianto pouted.

"Stop that! You are a father, you were a single father who did the best he could for his baby. Personally I think every decision you made was the right one. I have faith in you now" Jack hugged him tightly.

"I love you" Ianto repeated as he felt the warmth of his husband in the cooling air.

"Oh god Ianto, I will never have the words to express my love for you, or the family you have provided me with." Jack huffed, "Walt, Babs, even Stephen wouldn't be mine if not for you. I hate to think of Stephen alone in the system without anyone to care for him. I wouldn't have even know if she died. My own son, gone from me. You saved us from that tragedy. God, our children are such treasures, I am so blessed."

"I think of that, I worry about our children if anything happened to us. We need to update our wills, we need to talk with the family. I don't want them split up, I don't ….."

Jack silenced him with a desperate kiss, not wanting to think of losing Ianto for a single minute.

To die with him would be horrific for their children but Jack knew it would be the only mercy for the other partner.

To die in each other's arms, to not be left behind.

Jack remembered those horrible times of the 'C days' and the thought of losing Ianto had gutted him. What if Ianto were to lose him instead?

Ianto, alone and afraid with three children, against the world without Jack to protect them.

What a sobering thought.

Jack held his precious love tighter as he willed his despair away.


	44. Clever Gammy

The burial of Sean was quiet affair.

They sang Amazing Grace as the coffin was lowered and Ianto watched helplessly as Betty and Hector clung to each other, breaking their hearts over the open grave.

When Ianto picked up a shovel, Jack joined him and they filled in the grave.

They walked back to the cottage where the kids were waiting and Hector eagerly took Babbit from Eugene for a cuddle while Walter presented Betty with a small posy of flowers he had picked while waiting, alarmed when she burst into tears.

The meal was soon underway and Ianto had timed things, as usual, to a T.

They settled around the table with the place set for Sean.

His jacket was hung over the back of the chair, his photograph sat where the plate should be and the single white rose laid in front of the picture matched those in the centrepiece of white roses, snowdrops and wild fern.

A single candle in the middle of the flowers was also white and the flickering flame seemed perfect.

A casserole was melt in your mouth perfect too. Several helping for Jack, of course.

Walter hesitated half way through the meal and looked over at Sean's picture.

"Me and Stephen have been talking" Walter said and Stephen placed his fork down.

"Now?" he asked Walter who nodded.

"Now, what?" Ianto asked softly.

"We want to call Bets and Heck, Gamma and Poppy" Walter said.

"Oh god" Betty placed a hand over her mouth.

"You are special and you are family. Just like Grandpa and Grandy, they are our grandparents. Gamma and Poppy. We decided the names together." Stephen said nervously.

"Pop pop pop poppy!" Babbit yelled, banging his spoon against his bowl.

"Yeah, Babs chose Poppy for Heck." Walter grinned, "I like it."

"Yeah, me too. And we tried to teach him grandma but he kept saying Gamma, so I think he likes that one too."

"Gammy!" Babbit pointed to Betty with glee, "My Gammy Cuddle Bum!"

Ianto couldn't help but laugh as she placed her hands over her mouth.

"My Gammy and pop pop!" Babbit sang as he waved the spoon, sending gravy across the table where Eugene was slapped in the face.

"Thank you darling" he crooned as he wiped it off with his napkin, "Glad you want to feed me."

"Grandy. Mine too!" Babbit was on a roll. "I got a Grandpa, Grandy, Gammy and pop pop. I got all dem! Me got Dadda and Taddy and I got a Fen and a Walt. I got …. Everyone!"

"Sounds like he's gathering an army to take over the world" James giggled.

"Well, we probably would follow the wee beastie" Ianto giggled.

"I got all you! Mine!" Babbit told them as he gave everyone a serious glare.

"My jelly wobble too!" he finally stated as he pointed the spoon at the Jelly waiting in the bench alongside the trifle for dessert.

"You cheeky imp" Eugene burst into peals of laughter.

"Well, he does love jelly, don't you darling" Betty crooned.

"My Gammy. My Gammy the Jelly maker. Clever Gammy."

"Oh my baby boy" she gleefully cried as she scooped him from his high chair and lathered his face with kisses.

"Well, I know who he takes after" Ianto deadpanned at Jack who grinned back.

Jelly was now as sure a thing as the roasts.

Yum.


	45. Walter Hal Harkness-Jones, Winner

The school play was on Friday and Ianto had sent the invitation to Lisa's parents with a feeling of dread.

He had not told Walter, what if they didn't show. What if they do?

He had watched the door and felt a hitch in his chest as they arrived and moved to their assigned seats, a row over from them.

Walter stole the show, singing "White Cliffs of Dover" as he looked into the crowd to Stephen as he cheered.

Ianto craned his head and watched as Harold and Hattie sat open mouthed, watching their grandchild strut his stuff.

Walter ran to his Daddy who scooped him into the air with glee, pulling him close and kissing his face as he gushed over his stellar performance.

Stephen had Babbit, hugging him against him as Babbit quietly chewed through an ice block.

"Hello there little man" Hattie said as she crouched by the little boy, "You look like a Babbit."

Babbit grinned and lowered the ice block to look at her, his gold curls framing his face. He grinned, showing his little teeth and she produced a hanky that was quickly used to wipe his chin for him.

"Hello Hattie" Eugene said as he noticed her.

"Isn't he lovely" she gushed, "What a lovely wee smile."

"Yes, he is a smiler alright." Eugene said politely.

"Oi, Babbity bum" Hector scooped him up and away, placing him on his shoulders, ice block and all.

Stephen looked at the lady and frowned, "You look like Mama Lisa's picture, but older."

"Mama Lisa" she repeated as Harold stood dumbfounded.

"She was Walter's Mama, she died like my mummy died. They are in heaven looking after us because they are angels now. Babbit's mum didn't want him because she was silly. Me and Walter share our angel mummies with him too." Stephen explained.

Ianto turned from filming the two divas and saw the Halletts.

"Hello there, did you like the show?" Ianto smiled.

"Oh, it's my grandma and granddad!" Walter yelled, running over.

"Hello poppet" Hattie said softly.

"Taddy, you didn't say they were coming!" he scolded Ianto.

"Here, this is one of the programmes, maybe they would like an autograph so when you are rich and famous they can show people they supported you from the beginning" Ianto handed over a pen with the pamphlet.

"Clever Taddy of mine!" Walter giggled as he did his name with a flourish.

There you are Grandma …. Oh … oh … picture!"

Ianto dutifully raised the camera so Walter could slide between the stunned grandparents and give an award winning smile.

"Wonderful darling, you look like a real star!" Ianto told him as he puffed.

"Walter Hal Harkness-Jones, Winner!" Walter bounced away as Ianto laughed.

"Hal?"

"His middle name is Hallett. You didn't really think I would forget her?"

"Oh Ianto. We did treat you badly."

"No. You treated him badly. That is what I found unforgivable."

"Yes dear." Hattie sighed. "I agree."


	46. Clever Jack

Jack found Ianto out in the back garden.

He was sitting in the pagoda, surrounded by the roses in early bloom, the flower beds putting on a show as well.

It was late afternoon and the scent of the flowers filled the air, a bee buzzed as Myfanwy groaned and shifted on the grass in her sleep.

The wrought iron furniture had been dipped in white enamel and shone with the early evening light, matching Ianto's alabaster skin.

He was looking at something, Jack couldn't quite see what.

"Hey good looking" Jack purred.

Ianto squeaked and slammed shut the book. Album. Not a book, a photo album.

Jack looked at him with surprise, Ianto's discomfort obvious as he tried to move the magazine he had next to the album, over top of it.

Hiding it.

"No more secrets" Jack said softly as he pulled at the album and Ianto let it go, sitting back with a pained look.

Jack frowned as he sat and flicked it open, looking down to see what was so ….

Lisa.

Photo after photo of a beautiful woman.

Her dark skin against Ianto's pale.

Jack was transfixed by their wedding shot, her in her white gown and him in a black three piece suit.

They looked like movie stars, like royalty.

The happiness and love evident in the way Ianto was cradling her in his arms, looking at her as if the photographer and the rest of the world did not exist.

Jack looked at the photos, coming to ones with an evidently pregnant diva, posing with her belly on display. Her cheeky nature shone and he saw Walter in her smile, her merriment.

"It's her birthday on Saturday" Ianto said quietly.

Jack looked up, blinking as he focused on his husband.

"I usually visit the grave and place flowers. Light a candle and tell her about stuff." Ianto shrugged, "Gonna be a Saturday this year. Can't."

"Why not?" Jack asked softly, watching the way Ianto was holding himself.

Carefully folded like a breeze might blow him way, like autumn leaves.

"A Saturday. We have other things to do" Ianto smiled softly as he reached for the album, "Guess she won't mind a quick hello on Friday instead."

"And Walter?" Jack asked, relinquishing his hold, "What does he do to mark his mother's birthday?"

"Nothing" Ianto frowned. "He had never asked, he knows his own birthday is the date of her death and has always felt sad about that. Her birthday doesn't seem to matter, not to him."

"Maybe we should ask him" Jack said softly, "We've had so much death and sadness lately, maybe a celebration is a nice change."

"A celebration?" Ianto asked with surprise.

"Of her life. Her gift to us. Our boy. She deserves to be remembered and celebrated for that" Jack said as he reached for Ianto's hand.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto smiled, "You have wonderful ideas."

"I know" Jack whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I married you, didn't I?"


	47. invites

Walter carefully folded the invitation and slid it into the envelope, flipping the envelope over to write 'Uncle Gray and Aunty Rhia' in careful black ink on the paper.

"Taddy?" Walter yelled as he frowned at the list he was working from.

"Yes stinky?" Ianto asked as he wandered in from the kitchen, a tea towel flicked over his shoulder.

"I don't see Grandma and Grandpa Hallett on the list" Walter informed him as he pulled another invitation from the pad and waited patiently.

"The Halletts?" Ianto was stuck, unsure of how to proceed.

"Come on, I need their address and how to spell their names, though I suppose I could just put Grandma and Grandpa, couldn't I?" Walter was already writing as Jack tripped down the stairs from his office.

"What time's dinner babe?" he called as he wandered towards them.

Jack then saw Ianto's confusion and frowned, "What's up, guys?"

"I want grandma and grandpa's address for their invite and Taddy can't remember it" Walter sighed, rolling his eyes.

Jack looked at Ianto and saw him floundering so he knelt down and took Walter's hand.

"Do you remember how upset me and Taddy were when they came last time? How we don't like them at our house?" Jack asked softly, "Maybe it's not a good idea to invite them here."

"But … they came to see my play" Walter frowned, "I thought we had forgiven them, a little bit."

"We have. A little bit" Ianto agreed. "I don't know if I would feel good with them looking at our private things."

Walter frowned and Ianto could see a flare of anger in his eyes.

"How about a compromise?" Jack asked.

"Like what!" Walter demanded, his anger now evident.

"We could meet them at the cemetery and have a picnic lunch? We could take Mama Lisa nice flowers and meet her mum and dad. We could have a picnic at the park next door and enjoy the spring flowers, then come home and get ready for the dinner party." Jack tried for a solution and watched as Walter considered.

"Just us?" Walter asked.

"You, me, Taddy, Stephen, Babbit and the Halletts." Jack agreed, "You could help make the cake."

"A cake?" Walter's eyes lit up.

"Yes. A special one for Mama Lisa" Jack smiled as Walter grinned back.

"Lisa liked chocolate cake" Ianto smiled, "Even our wedding cake was chocolate. The Halletts hated it."

"Chocit!" Babbit yelled as he leaned over the back of the sofa he was bouncing on in a direct contradiction to the 'No Standing on the Furniture' rule, "Chokity Yum yum!"

"Well, clever Daddy has the solution" Ianto sighed as he looked at Jack.

"I know it means more work, but it's all I could think of" Jack apologised as he scooped Babbit into his arms.

"No, no. You were right, it's a good idea." Ianto smiled as he reached over and took Jack's hand, "My hero."

Jack leaned in for a kiss as Walter began his next invitation.


	48. gaveside service with a smile

Walter was bouncing with excitement so they released the hounds of hell, letting the kids run amongst the gravestones.

Butterflies were wafting about and the warmth of the sun lulled Ianto as he leaned against Jack.

They were standing at Melissa's grave when Walter saw them, calling out as he and Stephen ran to them with Babbit yelling at them to come back.

"Hello there" Ianto called, waving.

"Oh, what a lovely marker" Hattie said as she looked at the angel.

"My wife and daughter are here" Jack said softly, "They died on the day of the accident that cost you your daughter as well."

The Halletts looked at the grave with shock and Hattie removed two roses from the bouquet in her hand and placed them down.

"Do you have a picture of them?" she asked, turning to Jack.

Jack removed his wallet and showed them a picture of a beautiful woman with flowing black hair nursing a little girl with dark ringlets and a gap toothed smile.

Ianto smiled at it affectionately, knowing it well. It hung in the house next to Lisa's, above the doorway to the main room.

"They are lovely" she said softly, "Lovely little girl. Gap in her teeth."

Ianto started, he had never thought about it. She did. Like Gwen.

Ianto frowned and wondered if that was why Gwen kept getting a free pass with Jack.

They walked to the grave as the boys waited there, giggling and watching Babbit as he chased the butterflies.

"Hi Grandma and Grandpa" Walter said with a grin, "We brought Mama flowers as well."

"I can see that darling" Hattie smiled.

"Hello Grandpa" Walter smiled up at Harold, "I have a picture for you, it's me and my brothers when we were on the mountain where Taddy got snowed on."

Ianto giggled and quickly looked away as Jack snorted.

"Thank you" he said quietly as he examined the picture.

"That's Lissy's hat" Harold said as he showed the picture to Hattie.

"Yes, Ianto was wearing it when he got buried, I told you that already" Hattie huffed, "Our little man had asked him to wear it for luck."

"Yep. Is lucky grandma, Taddy came home. He was the only one who did" Walter said.

"That was terrible" Harold finally found his voice, "I followed it in the papers. Those poor families. Lisa loved that mountain, you two had some good times there."

"Yes sir, we did" Ianto smiled, "We did."

Ianto turned to Jack and found a loving embrace waiting.

"And I will have many more with the one I love" Ianto said as he touched Jack's cheek with his fingertips.

"Ianto" Jack sighed as he leaned in, hugging Ianto tightly.

I love too!" Babbit declared with his arms up expectantly, as he eyeballed Hattie. "Now!"

She knelt and gingerly reached out her arms, getting an armful of Babbit who kissed her and crowed.

"Grammer Hat. You can be mine too" he said as he grinned and patted her cheek.

"Careful, his plans to take over the world one person at a time are in effect" Ianto deadpanned as Jack snorted.

Babbit had won another fan.


	49. Mud Monster

Ianto looked around and swore softly as he hunted for Myfanwy.

He had finished work early and decided to take Myfanwy for a walk before picking up Walt and Fen.

Babbit was in his monster stroller, snoozing as they wandered the dog park, the noise of happy dogs filling the space.

He tried to remember where she liked to run to, obviously she couldn't hear him call and he didn't want to wake his little napoleon to get back the whistle he had clutched in his little fingers.

The duck pond.

Ianto sighed as he negotiated the rough ground, Babbit's little head lolling as he approached the pond.

"Get out ya bloody mongrel!" a voice roared and Ianto picked up the pace, his ire already rising as he prepared to battle whomever was speaking to his girl like that.

What he found was two mud monsters, standing in the shallows laughing with deep huffing woofs, tongues hanging out.

"I mean it Titan, I'm bloody furious with you young man!" the man roared again.

One mud monster turned to the man and slunk towards him, already contrite.

Whereas the other one saw Ianto and let out a bellow that rivalled a fog horn, then lumbered towards him with mud flying.

"Stop" Ianto snapped and she immediately dropped to the ground, "Don't you dare shake on the baby. You can see he's asleep!"

"I am so sorry, Titan is not usually so naughty" the man said as he walked over, his mud monster now looking more dog-like.

"Oh you have a lovely boy" Ianto enthused as he watched the lively male version of Myfanwy touch noses with her.

"Titan is …. Bloody hell. Your dog looks just like one I used to know. Belonged to my partner in the dog squad." The man was looking at the dogs.

"Ah. You are talking about the Heddlu Drug Squad? This is Myfanwy. They were going to put her down when her handler died but I fell in love with her. Didn't I, you beast of an angel doggie"

Myfanwy laughed at him and then examined her sleeping baby.

Babbit had his little lips pursed and she sniffed his shoes and then huffed.

"He's fine" Ianto said, "Just a snooze. He will wake up when we get to the car and be a good boy."

Myfanwy rolled her eyes and Ianto laughed.

"My daughter is three and a half. I know what you mean, sleep now means a long night of tantrums" the man laughed as Ianto nodded.

Well, I have to pick the other two up from school" Ianto smiled as he accepted the handshake.

"Connor Miles, here's my card. Our two seem to get along, might be nice to meet again and let them play" Connor smiled.

"Away from the duck pond, of course" Ianto laughed.

Connor snorted and clapped Ianto on the shoulder as they wandered towards their cars.

Ianto wondered if the old sheets were going to be enough to save the seats from the mud.

* * *


	50. Sick

Walter walked up to Ianto's desk and looked at him woefully.

"Walt?" Ianto looked up from his work, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

Since obtaining work, it seemed natural to place Walter in the school so he and Stephen could be together. They had expected resistance but found Walter excited to spend playtimes with his big brother who seemed equally excited to have Walter on board.

With Babbit coming to work when not at pre-school, Ianto had his babies where he could see them.

"I have a bad head" Walter groused as he headed for the nearest lump of beanbags, finding Babbit already on one, sucking his thumb.

"Hey stink" Walter pouted, "Room for me?"

Babbit held his little arms out and Walter eagerly cuddled in, kissing the baby on his little red cheek.

Ianto watched and frowned as he wondered if it was a bug going around, both kids were listless today.

When Stephen's class came in, Babbit called out feebly, reaching out like the ET movie they had watched at the weekend with a pitiful look on his face.

"Fen" Babbit wailed, "Fen, me and Walty icky"

"Aw, my poor little bros" Stephen crooned as he knelt by the beanbags.

The first time he had been called Fen, he was confused until it was explained that Babbit made names for everyone. Stephen. Steve – Fen. Made sense.

Stephen settled in the beanbag and let his brothers cuddle into his lap as he stroked their hair and crooned like Taddy does when your head hurts.

"Seems like it's going around" Stephen's teacher said quietly as she watched, "Four other children have called in sick and we sent one home earlier."

"I was wondering that, Celia" Ianto smiled.

"I've not much planned for the afternoon as my curriculum needed all the students present so it'll be revision. He can do that here if he wants to stay" she conceded and Ianto smiled again, watching the soft blush.

"Thank you Celia" he purred, "I would appreciate the help with Babbit. He always behaves for him."

The class settled and Ianto sat in a beanbag next to his children.

The class held their breath because this meant a treat, Mr Harkness-Jones never sat unless he was going to read.

As Ianto opened the book a bang was heard and Ianto frowned as he looked up.

"Lord, someone is slamming doors today" Celia sighed and she moved to lean out the door of the library, looking in the direction of the noise.

Another bang, closer and Ianto jumped.

Two more in quick succession and Ianto leapt from the bag, grabbing Celia and pulling her into the library before slamming the door and to her complete shock. Locking it.

He stood staring at Celia and then blinked.

"Everyone, we have a drill" he said calmly as he turned towards the class, "Everyone, we are going to have a tornado alert. Can you all remember what to do?"

A hand raised.

"We go to the office over there with no windows, Sir?"

"Well done." Ianto smiled, "Everyone, calmly and promptly, into my office. Stephen, you know where I keep the Jammy Dodgers. Everyone gets one if they can sit quietly on the floor without bickering"

Celia looked at Ianto as he began to pull shelving in front of the door.

"Ianto?" she asked softly.

"Celia" he whispered, checking the kids were out of earshot, "Those are not slamming. Those are gun shots. I've been on the shooting range with my husband enough times to recognise them."

"Oh my god" she gasped as she shakily hurried to settle the children.

Ianto's hands shook as he rechecked the door and pulled his phone from his pocket.

He hit the triple digits and placed the office key in Celia's hand.

She nodded and stepped in, the lock engaging as Ianto slid to the floor and waited.


	51. Rock n Roll

Jack parked and flew from the SUV, his Bluetooth still open as he listened to his husband's frightened breathing.

"Who's in charge here" he demanded as he reached the cordon tape.

"Sorry sir, stay behind the tape please" a young constable said imperiously.

Jack raised an eyebrow and slowly let his shark smile fill his face. The young woman stepped back as she watched him change into a predator.

"How about you go get your supervisor and I wait calmly and politely, yeah?" Jack growled and she back-pedalled away.

She soon returned with an angry looking sergeant who quickly seemed to deflate with each step as he neared the glowering captain.

"Hello Captain, what are you doing here?"

"My husband is the head librarian and my three children are in there with him," Jack said as he folded his arms in what Ianto called his Hero Pose.

"Shit" the sergeant sighed, then motioned, "Come on I'll take you in."

They walked to the Operational HQ and Jack stood looking over the array of tech that had spewed from the armoured vehicle.

"Harkness!" a voice crowed, "Bloody hell man! You look fantastic."

"Harkness-Jones" Jack corrected the man he had trained under when in Tactical, "That's my husband on the other line."

The man froze and blinked, then looked at his phone.

"Husband?"

"Yes. I married a man and we have three children between us, problem with that Garvis?"

"No, no. Of course not. You know my brother is a nan … er gay" Garvis blinked.

"Good. I know I'm retired but I am also a very pissed off parent right now who is ready to help in any way I can" Jack smiled.

" _Jack? What do you mean by that?"_

"Baby, I'm safe." Jack replied to the Bluetooth.

"We need all the bodies we can get" Garvis said, then winced as his brain caught up with his words.

"I am still able to serve" Jack confirmed, "My last competency test on the range was last Thursday."

"Are you carrying or do you need …."

Jack's Webley was waved around as several officers gaped.

" _Jack? What are you doing?"_

"It's OK hon, I'm just filling the background" Jack said soothingly, "I'll have to hang up though. My comms will have to be synced to the operational frequency."

" _Jack, you told me not to be a hero!"_

"I love you too, babe" Jack said softly as he reached up and changed frequencies, losing contact with Ianto.

As they passed him a flat jacket, Jack looked into the school and prayed his family were safe.

He checked his gun and re-adjusted the vest.

Time to rock n roll.

God, he's missed this.


	52. Silent Mode

They went in, silent wraiths and Jack counted his breaths to calm his nerves as he had once been taught.

Jack hung back, his promise to Ianto real.

The first body was a small child, it broke Jack's heart to see the small uniformed body, face down in the grass outside a classroom.

He knelt and checked for a pulse and gave the signal for a death.

Silent cursing as it was radioed back and they continued.

As they moved, Jack found himself being moved into the middle of the five man team as his experience naturally made the younger team look to him.

Within four minutes, he was giving the hand signals as they moved.

The Captain was in command.

Jack wanted to get to the library but remembered Ianto counting four or five shots. They continued to search.

Each classroom of frightened children gaped at Jack as he silently did a head count and hand signalled it back, his SWAT gear a stark change to the man they usually saw wandering about with Ianto and the kids.

One little boy was crying and Jack stooped, hugging him as he crooned. He recognised him as a friend of Walter's from swim class.

"See this?" Jack asked as he pulled his keyring out and removed the rabbit's foot Babbit had given him for Christmas.

The little boy sniffed and nodded.

"Here, it's a lucky foot from Babbit." Jack whispered, pressing it into the little boy's hands, "You keep it safe for me and it'll keep you safe too. Alright soldier?"

The little boy sniffed and looked at Jack with a wonder he knew well, a look many people had given him when he was on the force and he kissed the little boy's forehead and rose to continue.

The thought that a little boy like that lay behind him made his throat feel restrictive and he swallowed as he stepped back into the sunshine.

A man was slumped against another building and the signal came back that he was alive, relief as two lifted and ran him back to safety.

Two more came up to flank him and they moved on, closer to Ianto.

A door lock had been shot out and Jack felt tendrils of fear. The gunman knew what he was doing. The library lock was the same brand.

Four shots, maybe five.

Two more to account for.

They moved into the room and found a heart-breaking sight. A teacher lay across her young charge, both shot with a single bullet that has passed through her side to catch the child in the throat and although the woman was still alive, it appeared that the child wasn't.

Jack studied the shot and realised that the gunman had been aiming for the child, not her. She had stepped in the way as he had fired. A team member made a small noise in her throat.

Jack turned and froze.

At the end of the room, under the blackboard lay the gunman.

The last shot had been into his own forehead.


	53. Getting out

Jack's voice called and Ianto hesitantly went to the shelving and peered through, out the door and into his husband's beautiful eyes.

"It's OK babe" Jack said calmly, "Crisis over."

Ianto nodded and pulled the shelving away from the door, then unlocked it and flew into his husband's arms.

"Oh God!" Jack sobbed as he held the shaking waif of a man, "My beloved."

"Anyone hurt?" Ianto whispered and Jack's eyes told the story.

They took a moment to kiss and reconnect, then they headed for the office door.

"Celia, it's Ianto" Ianto called out through the door, "It's safe to come out."

The lock clicked and she peered through the doorway. She saw Ianto and Jack, swinging the door open and Stephen yelled.

"Dad!" he ran for his father who scooped him up and squeezed.

Walter headed for Ianto, followed by Babbit.

Jack knelt and held out an arm to Babbit who frowned at the flat jacket and slapped at it.

Jack removed the vest, his tight black t-shirt all between Babbit and his Daddy's heartbeat he loved so much.

Jack held a child in each arm as he watched Walter start to cry in Ianto's arms.

"Hey, it's OK hon" Jack said softly.

"My head still hurts and I'm all achy too" Walter wailed as he clung to Ianto.

"Walt and Babbit have the lurgy" Ianto said and Jack hummed.

"OK, guys, we're nearly home" Jack assured the other children.

"Right, we need to maintain the drill" Ianto clapped his hands, "How do we leave?"

"Is the school intact?" Celia asked, keeping to the script for which Ianto was grateful.

"Cariad? Can we get out the usual way?" Ianto asked, and Jack shook his head as he said no.

"OK. The Tornado has eaten the front half of the school. We are in a code red." Ianto said with authority and more than one kids gasped with excitement.

"When we can't get out through the front gates what do we do?" Ianto asked and several hands went up.

"Jennifer" Ianto nodded.

"We go out the back entrance to the alleyway?" she asked and Ianto clapped.

"Well done" he crowed as she preened.

Celia stepped close, "Why can't we?"

Ianto sighed and whispered, "Bodies."

She gasped with horror and hurried to get the kids ready, telling them again that they couldn't even look in the direction of the school because the drill wanted them to move quickly and pretend there was devastation all around them.

Ianto took Walter and Stephen so Jack had less to carry.

The team watched Jack emerge with a silent Babbit in his arms and Stephen proudly walking alongside, looking every inch the hero he was while Ianto followed sedately with a heavy Walter who clung to him as Jack's vest swung from Ianto's arm.

As they walked towards the back gates, Ianto dared to glance back and saw the bright orange plastic sheeting as it was flapped like a table cloth over the small child and wished he hadn't.

He held Walter tighter.


	54. aftermath

A quick check by medics and a brief statement, and Ianto was released to Jack then they headed for home.

Ianto could see that whatever had been said to Jack as they were heading to the SUV had upset him and Ianto didn't want the children to notice so he kept asking questions for future drills.

They finally reached home and the kids all trudged to their bedrooms as Ianto reached for the phone that was ringing.

"Teddy bear!" Eugene sang and Ianto burst into tears.

He weepily told his Taddy who insisted on coming to him.

The men entered the house and engulfed the couple, Eugene cuddling his boy and Jack finding a warm cuddle from James that was both a surprise and a comfort.

The boys were in Walter's room with a DVD as Ianto was reclaimed by his husband on one of the sofas.

"Well?" Eugene said softly from his husband's lap, "What do you want to do."

"I'm tired" Ianto sighed, his usual adrenaline droop was happening and Jack hugged him to him as he rubbed his back.

"Well, we can look after the boys if you two want to have a cuddle" Eugene said softly watching as Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto and stroke his face.

"Bed, baby?" Jack crooned and Ianto hummed.

Jack lifted him effortlessly, so used to doing it and the two men gaped at the power he displayed as he swung and carried Ianto to the bedroom.

Ianto was already asleep, his head lolling as Jack eased him into the bed and removed his shoes.

He sat on the bed, slumped and worn as he watched Ianto snuffle into the pillow, a smile finally forming.

Jack couldn't believe what he had been told, it was too horrible and he knew he couldn't face the children yet.

Just a little while, he wanted to hold Ianto and be at peace before looking at those wonderful faces and try to comprehend what had happened.

The gunman had been the father of the two children.

A bitter custody feud and he had gone into the school and killed his two babies, then himself. The two adults who tried to save the children were just collateral damage.

How could he look at his boys and even comprehend that man's thinking.

How could anyone do that to their own heartbeats?

Jack toed off his boots and cuddled in behind Ianto to spoon, feeling the soft and pliant Welshman shuffling back to meet him.

Soon.

Jack could do it soon, right now he needed this.

All he needed was here in his arms.


	55. Councilling

Jack sat glaring at the councillor.

He was sick of this, one of the things he didn't miss since leaving the badge behind. Funny how shit follows you.

"I have no further opinion" Jack said flatly and the councillor sighed.

"Captain, you are here so that I can help you" he said slowly, "I can't help you if you are unwilling to communicate."

"Look, I am grieving for those children, for that man who was clearly insane" Jack said.

"Clearly?"

"Well, a sane man wouldn't kill his own babies" Jack frowned.

"But a sane woman would?"

"Stop twisting my words" Jack exploded from the chair, only to sit again with a sheepish look.

"And there it is" the councillor nodded, "The temper your husband explained yesterday."

"I still don't see why Ianto had to be here" Jack snarled, "He was never in the force."

"No, but he was a part of this. He saw this from the beginning. He was involved before you even knew there was a gunman in the school. Your children's school" the councillor noted the way Jack shifted in his chair, "Your husband's workplace."

Jack's eyes rolled to stare at him and a lesser man might have withered, "Do not speak of my Ianto."

"What frightened you the most?" he canted his head as he spoke to Jack, "The thought of your children in danger? Or Ianto?"

"Both. Ianto … I don't know" Jack grimaced.

"There is no shame in fearing for him above your babies," he was told, "After all. He was prepared to die to protect them. He was the one in greatest danger. If he survived, your children were sure to. If he fell, they were your next fear."

Jack shifted in the chair again.

"I did think of them, I saw their faces and heard their voices but …" Jack struggled, "My beloved. I just, I was stuck on the thought of losing him."

"Understandable."

"I … he would have done it" Jack squirmed freely now, "He would have died in a heartbeat and I would have …."

"what. Died too?"

"You don't understand" Jack sighed.

"Then tell me."

"When I lost my wife and daughter, I thought my life was over. I had no idea what a life really was until him. Losing him, well. I love him tenfold to what I did my wife. Her passing nearly put me down, Ianto … I just can't …."

"It's OK."

Jack cried softly as a tissue box was pushed his way.

"It's OK to show fear, anger and even relief."

"You don't understand" Jack smiled through his tears, "I will lose him one day. I carry that fear all the time. One day, I will be torn asunder and I can't protect him. Unless I die first, he will have to suffer as I fear I would suffer. I can't protect him from that pain."


	56. Jack, you grumpy arse

Jack entered the house and heard screaming as Babbit ran naked around the sofas, Ianto was on his hands and knees cursing as he tried to catch the wet wriggle monster who still needed drying from his bath.

Walter and Stephen had a sofa each and were hooting encouragement to Babbit was screamed again as Ianto lunged.

"Noah! Stop that bloody noise!" Jack roared and Babbit froze.

Ianto looked at Jack warily and rose as the little boy burst into tears and ran for him.

"It's OK" Ianto soothed, "Daddy's tired."

Walter and Stephen slid from their perches and slunk upstairs, looking back over their shoulders at Jack who was slumped against the wall with shame at his outburst.

Hector walked through from the kitchen, "Was that necessary?"

He reached out and plucked his little buddy from Ianto's arms and walked back into the kitchen.

"Heck and Bets were lucky enough to get Mona to mind the place for the rest of the week and weekend while her husband is on a long haul run" Ianto said softly, "I did leave a message on your phone."

"Didn't check it" Jack whispered as Ianto moved to hold him.

"Come on grumpy bum, I think a cuddle might help" Ianto led him to the sofa and he sank into the hug.

"I need to apologise" Jack muttered into Ianto's chest, "That was horrible."

"It's OK" Ianto soothed, "I'm right here."

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Ianto's heartbeat.

He opened his eyes to find a blanket over him and Ianto snoozing against him while Hector sat watching them with a cup of hot cocoa.

"You gonna have a fit?" he asked and Jack grinned at the dry wit.

"He's OK, already forgotten with some ice cream" he said and Jack shook his head.

"No, it was unforgivable and I need to say sorry. How else will Babbit know when it say sorry, if I don't?" Jack reasoned.

"Fair enough."

"I just … it's all ... god." Jack sighed.

"We don't have the full story yet, do we?"

"No. It's not been picked up yet but the media will soon have it" Jack sighed, "A father, not wanting his wife to get the kids so he shot them. Killed them and then killed himself so she couldn't have anyone."

"Shit."

"My beautiful husband. He left me once, I asked for it and was totally a bastard. Ianto left me and took Walt and Babbit. I thought I would never get them back" Jack explained.

"Because of Stephen, right?"

"Yeah. God that hurt so much I could hardly breathe some days. Waking up was so hard, knowing he wasn't there. I never want to feel that, and I knew he was still alive. To think …." Jack stopped talking and swallowed hard.

"So you punish them?" Hector asked, "You make their lives miserable so that you can feel more comfortable?"

"No" Jack frowned, "Shit. Am I?"

"You kicked the cat last night, Ianto rang us in tears because he was too afraid to take it to the vet in case it set you off" he frowned, "You're losing it."

"I barely touched it for Christ sake, it wasn't hurt. I just scared it and it made a noise." Jack snarled, "He was flapping as usual."

Hector silently raised an eyebrow.

"I just can't… it's like I'm stuck. Like I'm behind glass pounding on it screaming and everyone is just walking past" Jack sighed.

"That's not their fault, they see you through the glass and don't know it's there" Hector leaned forward, placing the mug on a placemat, "You need to get rid of the glass."

"How?"

"Find a way to smash it. Smash something."

Jack sat staring at him as Ianto stood behind him, listening too.

A plan began to form.


	57. Something to Chew Over

"And what did you feel?" Connor asked as he watched Babbit running after the dogs, barking as well while little Bethany fell over with laughter.

"I don't … I …useless." Ianto shrugged.

"So let me get this straight" Connor rolled his eyes as Titan accidentally knocked Babbit over and Myfanwy body slammed him out of the way to check her baby was OK. "You have all three of your children, plus others, locked in the inner office and you also have the library door shut"

"Yes"

"You had shelving pulled in front of the door and were taking with the Head of Command on the phone giving them information." Connor ticked another finger.

"Uh yes … I …. Yes."

"Two of your children were sick, all were afraid and you were protecting that office door with your life, if need be" Connor ticked another finger.

"Yes."

"With what?" Connor frowned, "A staple gun?"

"Well. I don't take weapons onto the school grounds, metal detectors and such, but I did have a very nice stun gun in the top drawer of the desk" Ianto pouted.

Connor blinked for a minute as he processed and Babbit could be heard barking again as Bethany squealed.

"The desk in the office that the door was locked to" Connor finally sighed.

"Well, I never thought it would happen like this!" Ianto growled, "I thought I would be in the bloody office as well."

"But your need to protect overrode your need to comfort" Connor added.

"If that bastard came for my babies, I wasn't going to let him in" Ianto folded his arms defiantly.

"God, you are a one!" Connor laughed softly.

"Yep"

"So? You had some sort of weapon, come on mighty Hoodlum Clan thug, what did you have?" Connor teased, "No, let me guess."

Ianto rolled his eyes and fought the smile.

"Paper cuts of doom. No, wait" Connor jiggled on the seat, "The Phone Book!"

"Smart arse!" Ianto huffed as a smile finally broke through.

"God, but you are wound tight." Connor leaned against him and pushed with his shoulder.

"Jack and I are fighting" Ianto sighed, "The stress of what happened … it's hard. We are going to counselling and it's helping. It'll take time, that's all. Those poor kids haunt both of us."

"Ianto" Connor reached out and patted Ianto's thigh, "There is nothing you could have done. You acted with incredible valour by not going into the office. I would say that makes you a hero. Those poor little buggers were already dead before you recognised the sound."

Ianto looked down at the hand resting on his thigh with surprise. It had been awhile since anyone but Jack had touched him like that and the sudden realisation had him rising to his feet as he pretended to look for Babbit.

"Oh god, not the water" Ianto sighed as he trudged towards the dogs, Babbit roaring at them from the shore with a little stick while Bethany danced in small circles.

Ianto wasn't sure but he thought he heard "arse" and "shove "as he neared. Whatever it was, the dogs finally crawled out of the water and stood sheepishly as Babbit continued to berate them like an angry sergeant major with his little baton.

They were heading home as Ianto thought about it again.

Was he just being a friend?

Was that a come n?

Was he reading too much into it? After all Connor has a little girl.

But he had Walter when he met Jack.

Ianto had much to chew over.


	58. point to make

Jack was in the middle of his meeting, Ianto had made sure of it as he checked his phone for reception.

Two bars.

Good. Time to take back the reins.

He took a moment to centre himself and then rang Jack. As expected, he got the answer phone.

"Cariad, I'm just heading …" Ianto paused and then continued, "Should be back by nightfall."

He waited a wee bit more then "… but you know all about that."

He then closed the phone and waited.

This was mean. Unfair and he knew it would work.

It had to.

As an afterthought, he reached down and hammered the nail into the tyre and then sat back to watch it deflate.

The phone went.

"Ianto?"

"Cariad" Ianto grinned, even as his voice sounded harried, "Bloody spare tyre …..Shit. Getting cold …."

Ianto waited.

"Where are you, baby, are you OK?"

"Jack." Ianto hung up and stood, pumping his arms because it actually was getting cold.

It took nearly an hour for Tosh to find his cell phone, triangulate and pinpoint his position. By now he was in the car, wrapped in blankets, freezing.

The SUV roared up an hour later, Jack looking furious.

"Oh Jack, my bloody hero" Ianto crowed as he climbed form the car, "Bloody spare is flat too."

Jack looked at the tyre and then at Ianto, "You OK?"

"Now you're here" Ianto draped himself against his husband and breathed deeply, "A bit cold though. Care to warm me up Captain?"

Jack soon found himself in the back seat of the SUV with the heater blasting as Ianto gave him a blow job that left him boneless.

"Oh Jack, I knew you would come" Ianto sighed as he snuggled against him, "I wasn't scared for a single minute, bloody cold though."

"I'll always come" Jack promised as he held him.

"I know. I never doubt that" Ianto sighed, "I know you will always be there for me, God I love you so much."

Jack's sigh echoed in the small space.

"Ianto, it was horrendous. I was so scared" Jack whined.

"Me too, but I knew you were there" Ianto assured him, "I knew you were doing your job, I did mine and had faith."

"I thought I would lose you" Jack whispered.

"I could have lost you, we will always have that fear. But we can't let it rule our lives. How can we enjoy now if we keep our eyes to the future?" Ianto asked as he kissed Jack's chest, "We can't live like that. I could have been dead by the side of this road, or already at home. A bus could hit me crossing the road tomorrow or next year I might blow up from too much coffee and spontaneously combust."

"I know" Jack sighed, "I'll try harder with the counselling."

"And I'll stop sabotaging my vehicle for a good spot of Rompey Pompey then" Ianto agreed. "That tyre will be expensive."

Jack gaped and gold-fished for a while, then laughed.

_Bloody little shit. And he wonders where Walt gets it from._

Point made.


	59. An Oops ...but whose?

Connor waved as he approached and placed his jacket over the back of the seat.

"You weren't here yesterday" he said softly, "I missed you. I came again today because Titan seemed disappointed too."

"Migraine" Ianto said as he folded the jacket and replaced it.

"My mum used to get those" Connor nodded, "Bloody mean things. I heard citrus helps, smelling freshly peeled orange peel."

"Yes, it sometimes does, but this one came from the blue and bloody felled me" Ianto conceded. "Doctor says me blood pressure is a bit high."

Connor sat silently for a while as the dogs lopped about and then turned to face Ianto with a bag of sweets.

Ianto was surprised as they never exchanged things and he took a jelly baby.

Connor smiled and chose one as well, leaning back and watching the dogs some more.

Ianto leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and was unaware of Connor's movement until and arm was around him.

Ianto sat up with a start as he turned to look at Connor to chastise him and a throat was cleared behind them both.

"Jack!"

"Hello dear" Jack said with teeth.

"Captain Harkness, I'm …"

"I remember you Connor." Jack said as he stepped around the seat and eyeballed them both.

Ianto rose and whistled, calling back Myfanwy who bounded over with excitement when she saw Jack.

"Titan" Connor called as he slid past Jack and walked off to retrieve his dog.

"So" Jack said as he sat on the vacated seat, "This is the dog park."

"I invited you every time for months" Ianto said as he clipped the lead onto Myf's collar, "You were always too busy."

"Well, nice to see someone kept you warm for me" Jack snorted and Ianto turned with surprise at the anger in Jacks voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Looking a bit paly there." Jack leaned back and Ianto took a breath.

"He is my friend, just my friend. Do you doubt my fidelity?" Ianto asked with open hurt. "Not like I have that many friends aside from what are mostly yours, you and the kids being my life outside work."

"I didn't …. Shit. I did sound like a jealous wife there, didn't I? " Jack sighed as he watched Connor lope back for his abandoned jacket.

"Well, nice to see you again Captain" he said as he reached out and touched Ianto's shoulder, "Say hi to the Babbit."

He then turned and left the park as Ianto watched Jack grind his teeth while staring ahead.

"What is wrong with you?" Ianto asked softly, "Is it that you don't want me to have a friend? Or you don't trust me?"

"I miss spending time with you, between the kids and our careers we seem to be drifting" Jack huffed. "I saw you more relaxed with him than you are with me lately."

"It's called comforting, you remember that? Since the shooting you have been pushing me away, you know I hate fighting. I hate the confrontation, does nothing for my heads" Ianto snarled, "God! I am so sick of this. I can't live in your pocket. I had to fake a break-down just to get some of your time!"

"Sorry."

"Are you?" Ianto asked as he swung back to face Jack, "I'm hearing that word a lot lately, it's not a bloody free pass. I love you, I want us to get through this but you have to let me in."

Jack saw the desperation and sighed as he let his head fall back, wondering why he had to stir the pot again.

"Whatever Jack" Ianto huffed as he resumed walking away, "I'm not the one with a bug up their butt lately."

"Oh, and suppose it was all innocent before I interrupted!" Jack called after him, unable to let him have the last word and was rewarded with Ianto's pause, then stumble before resuming his walk to his car.

Jack knew he had interrupted something but as he watched Ianto slowly help the dog into the back he wondered if he had misread it, just a bit.

Ianto's face had been full of surprise and reprimand before he had cleared his throat.


	60. Point?

Jack returned home to find the meal almost ready and Betty smiled as she waved him to a chair.

"Ianto?" he asked when he saw the vacant seat.

"One of his heads again, poor dear" she sighed and Jack frowned as he wondered if that were his fault too.

The dinner seemed a long affair and he happily let them fuss over the bedtime stories, heading for the bedroom. Ianto was lying on his side, with his back to the door so Jack slid onto his side and reached out to touch him.

"Hey, you want anything?" he offered sympathetically.

"No thank you" came a muttered reply.

Jack had a shower and climbed between the sheets, reaching for Ianto but Ianto didn't move closer for the cuddle. "Hey!"

"I'm tired Jack and my head is splitting, please leave me alone" Ianto sighed, "I know we aren't supposed to go to sleep without clearing the air and all that but I'm hurting to much right now to give a bloody toss what the councillor said."

"Oh" Jack felt the metaphorical slap and lay back, staring at the ceiling.

After several minutes Ianto swore and flung the bedding back, glared at Jack and stomped to the bathroom doorway. In the half light, Jack could see that his eyes were bloodshot and sunken like when he was sick and he opened his mouth to say so when he realised why Ianto was up.

Ianto glared at him and reached into the room, slapping his hand over the switch and turning off the light Jack had left on, then stumbled back to bed and grimly crawled back in with a sigh.

"Sorry."

"It's not just the fact you moan about the power bill each month, you know I have a fucking bad head and can't stand the light" Ianto was slurring, "Please just let me be."

"Sorry" Jack whispered as he tried to get comfortable.

His pillow wouldn't behave and he tried to move gently but the intake of breath next to him told him that the bed was shaking anyway.

He settled for staring at the ceiling.

"Jack please"

"What!" Jack demanded, "I'm not fucking doing anything!"

Ianto pulled the pillow over his head with a low moan as Jack wriggled a bit more, then realised that was what he had been doing. Also that his reply had been a bit loud.

Shit.

He was still.

Finally, silence descended and he wondered if Ianto was asleep yet, risking turning his head to check.

"Want a sleeping pill?"

Ianto didn't answer and Jack took a breath to repeat it when Ianto sighed.

"Already took two, please shush" Ianto whispered.

It was gonna be a long night and Jack didn't know how to help, he lay there raking his brain.

About two in the morning, "Jack?"

"Yes Darling?"

"Why are we fighting … or, you know? Our not fighting/fighting thing we do?" came a muffed question and Jack sighed softly.

"I don't know why I'm like this" Jack finally answered, "I'm trying."

"Ever since the shooting. What is it? You were scared, excited to be back in the saddle? Guilty that you were enjoying it, even with what happened?" The pills made his voice slur and Jack knew he must be hurting still, to be fighting the sleeping pills that usually did the trick.

I wasn't … I mean. Yeah. I did like having the flat jacket on and steaming … shit. You think that's why I'm jealous of Connor? It's not just you, it's the job as well?" Jack huffed in the dark.

"I hate the idea of you in danger, but I hate you not being happy. I guess you could be in as much danger on one of your stakeouts." Ianto conceded, ever the peace maker, "You know the business is practically running itself these days. Tosh is doing you out of a job, even John's afraid of her."

"Ianto." Jack sighed. "I don't want to fight. I know you were so pleased when I retired. We have kids, we have …"

"Each other" Ianto finished. "Let's not lose us."

Jack had a lot to ponder as his husband finally cuddled into his chest and went to sleep.


	61. missing chap

Walter was roaring from the top of the stairs as Babbit screamed with glee from the bottom.

The two cats were fighting in the middle, loud screams and wails as they clawed at each other with Stephen trying to separate them.

"Cut that out, right now!" Ianto roared from the bedroom and the house fell silent as Jack hung up his coat and frowned.

"Ah. Hell's teeth." Ianto moaned.

Jack walked into the bedroom and found the curtains drawn and Ianto laying in the dark, just a lump in the bed.

"Babe?"

"Bets and Heck were supposed to take them out but they thought my parents were coming over so they left them" Ianto moaned, "Then my parents call to say they were held up and my migraine came out of nowhere."

"Oh baby" Jack crooned, "What can I do?"

"Muzzle the children, put the cats in their crates and stop the sun from coming around the bloody curtains" Ianto whined, "It hurts."

"Aw, poor baby" Jack kissed a furrowed brow and wandered back out to find Stephen now in custody of the cats which he was carrying into his room.

"Good boy" he whispered as he crooked a finger at Babbit who slouched over with a look of doom.

"You! Sit down and pick up these blocks!" Jack pointed and Babbit rolled his eyes in a parody of Ianto.

Walter tried to slink along the mezzanine level but Jack looked up, "And as for you!"

Walter paused at the stage whisper and sighed, before walked back down the stairs.

"You know Taddy had a bad head and still you all behaved like beasts!" Jack growled softly, "Not cricket!"

"Sorry Daddy" Walter said softly.

"I'm not the one trying not to throw up in the other room" Jack returned.

Walter nodded.

Jack went to speak to Stephen and found the cats already settling on the bed but no sign of his son.

He wandered back to Ianto and found Stephen there, rubbing Ianto's back with a look of worry.

"Poor Taddy" he said softly as Ianto rolled in the bed and took him into a cuddle.

"It's OK my wee Fen" Ianto muttered as he squeezed and closed his eyes again.

"My Taddy" Stephen whispered as he clung to him and Jack pulled the covers over them both, content to let them sleep.

He wandered off to start dinner, unsure if either set of older people were coming in time.

Ianto had thought of it.

The slow cooker steamed away with intent as a wonderful smell filled the kitchen and the pots of vegetables just needed to be turned on.

What a champion.

Jack gave the kids some snacks and Stephen appeared at the mention of food, telling him that Taddy was awake.

"So?" Ianto whispered as Jack settled on the bed next to him, "Did you see Doc?"

"Yeah. Do you think I will still be able to call him Doc once he's Captain Smith again?" Jack whispered back.

He saw Ianto smile in the half light, "You got it back."

"SWAT." Jack grinned back, "Special Weapons and Tactics, Terrorist Division! It's a new division still being put together. I'm gonna head it, seems that Doc was trying to get the courage to call me about it."

Ianto smiled and swallowed the sigh as he heard his husband's glee for the first time in ages.

If this is what it took, then he would just have to adapt.

.

.

.

**Love you SD4IANTO for caring about my wee family so much. Don't worry … all will become clear in the next chaps … especially Chap 65 when Connor's manner is explained. xxx**


	62. framing the problem

Ianto headed into town on his lunch break, hurrying to get things done before the children descended.

He was back before the rush and opened the library doors as Stephen got to them.

"Taddy! Wow!" Stephen enthused as he examined the glasses.

"Well, seems my bad heads are a mixture of high blood pressure and a dimming eye slight" Ianto informed his boy, "I quite like them. Have three different pairs, including shades."

"Cool!" Stephen grinned, "You got them straight away?"

"Yes, standard strengths, no need to have them specially made baby" Ianto smiled as he knew Stephen loved the details. "You're here early, class isn't out for another twenty minutes. You on a study leave?"

"And the blood pressure?" Stephen asked as he nodded an affirmative to the question.

"The doctor wants to monitor and maybe some pills if the glasses don't do the trick" Ianto confirmed and Stephen grinned, then looked around for Babbit.

"Taddy? Where's the Babbit?"

"Your father was going to pick him up and drop him off, he's running late" Ianto tried not to frown but Stephen caught it.

"Is Daddy part of the bad heads?" Stephen frowned, "Mum once said he could do your head in"

"No darling" Ianto smiled, "Daddy and I are fine. He's not making me feel bad."

"Good" Stephen nodded, "because I don't want a split up, I would have to go with him and I want you. You don't yell at us like he does and you always remember your promises."

"Oh dear" Ianto sighed as he checked a returned book for damages.

Jack stood by the shelving with Babbit as he listened and watched Stephen's face as it fell.

"Daddy and I are not splitting up" he assured Stephen, "But he is your father, he does love you sweetheart."

"So are you" Stephen insisted, "He would forget me."

"Not true" Into made a small notion in the book's appendix for the torn page corner.

"He forgot to pick me up after swimming, he forgets to give my lunch money … lots. I always have to come to you, and he forgot I was with him the other day and he left me in the shop, drove off without me!" Stephen moaned.

"He's had a lot on his mind" Ianto sighed as he picked up his mail and opened one, "Fuck!"

"Taddy!" Stephen giggled.

"Yeah, well. They want to give me some award for the way I kept you here during the shooting" Ianto groaned.

"That's a good thing, right" Stephen frowned.

"No. Nothing about that day was good" Ianto threw the book he had made the notation in and it hit the wall with a dull thud.

"Ah, buggery bloody hell!" Ianto roared as Stephen gaped.

He rushed forward and into his Taddy's arms, hugging him tight as Ianto felt his anger fade and he held Stephen.

"Sorry honey" Ianto sighed, "I've had a bad time and it's not your fault."

"Who's then?" Stephen leaned back to look into his face, "Daddy? I heard you both growling the other night after bedtime."

"No. I told you, Daddy and I are fine" Ianto repeated and Stephen frowned.

"All grownups say that!"


	63. idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just saw that Chap 2 was not posted, so the missing chap has been posted now.

Jack had made a loud re-entrance with Babbit and kissed Ianto softly on the cheek, watching his smile reach his lovely eyes, framed by elegant glasses that really did suit him.

Wow, what a catch.

Jack turned at the door as he left, catching the smile dropping as Ianto went back to the letter.

Damn.

He called him from the SUV while driving into the office.

"Hey baby, I'd ask what you're wearing but I know it was that sexy pair of glasses"

"Jack" there was humour in the voice and Jack smiled.

"So tell me" Jack continued with as happy a voice as he could, "When did we last have guests over for a meal? That doesn't include the family!"

"Er, not since ….. Lord. Ages Cariad."

Jack punched the air as he heard the term of endearment, "Well, I was thinking, why not invite Connor and his family over? Maybe on Saturday? Give the kids time to play, all of us grown-ups to do … whatever we do to be polite."

"Polite? You?" Ianto's voice held back laughter and Jack relaxed.

"Maybe if I get to know him, see his family I'll stop being so bloody jealous" Jack said softly as he stopped at an intersection. "Besides, it might be good to pick his brain."

"Jealous?" Ianto huffed, "What about?"

"I know I've been a pig lately, I know I've let you down. No! Don't interrupt, I know I've hurt you. I haven't been there for you and you've been so there for me. You needed someone to listen and it was him, not me sitting there with you. I'm trying here Ianto. Baby. I'm trying as hard as I can to get past this." Jack whispered.

"I love you" Ianto breathed back as Jack felt his world shift and reset where it should be.

"And I love you, all I can and more" Jack said.

"Saturday?" Ianto hummed, "What about the cottage?"

"Well, just three of them? We can use the pull out sofa bed for them and the wee trundler for the little girl. Set them up in the lounge."

"Oh, you mean invite them overnight? Really?" Jack heard the hesitation giving way to excitement, "Oh cariad, we could go for a wee walk and the kids would have all weekend to be complete idiots together. Not to mention the dogs, Myf is so taken with Titan, ya know."

Jack grinned as he heard the excitement in Ianto's voice, knowing internal check lists were forming as he gushed.

"Call first, they may be busy darling" Jack soothed.

"Yes, yes. Oh Jack, you are my clever man"

Jack preened.


	64. blessed

They had arrived at the cottage and been pleased to find Betty had already aired it as they had missed out the weekend before.

Hector was working in his garden and Babbit didn't even seem to have time to say goodbye to his parents before hurtling across the lawn to help, followed by a happy Walter who ran with the dog.

Stephen took time to hug Betty and give her a soft kiss before turning for a hug from Ianto, whispering the question if his head was feeling better.

Ianto assured him that he was fine and the prescription sunglasses had worked well, smiling as he watched the boy hug his Dad, then stride after his siblings.

Jack helped Ianto move the furniture and fold down the sofa bed, which Ianto's fathers assured them was very comfy. Ianto had been animated in the action of preparing their home for a party and Jack saw that he had been hoarding his beloved's time more than he realised.

Bethany would be happy enough on the trundler bed that Babbit sometimes wanted so he could sleep with his two brothers. For this weekend he would sleep with his fathers … or Ianto suspected he would want to be with Bethany.

Connor and his wife … god, Ianto didn't even remember her name now, would be OK on the bed that Jack was currently …. Aw.

Jack had laid on it to test it and fallen asleep, one arm thrown back around his head and the other around his waist.

Ianto kissed him softly and Jack blinked up with a lazy grin.

"I forgot her name" Ianto said as he flopped down beside him and snuggled in.

"Argh." Jack tried to remember, "Emma? Emily?"

"Emeline!" Ianto declared as Jack jogged his memory, "Em, for short."

Jack rolled to embrace his husband, enjoying his musky smell as Ianto hummed and rubbed his back softly. Damned cock-block having visitors but Jack hoped he might be able to get a quick ….

A horn tooted and Ianto sat up with glee, "Oh god, they're here. Quick, do you think she'll like the quilt?"

"Darling," Jack laughed, pulling him to his feet, "You know she will love everything."

They walked out to find the dogs going nuts as the children laughed and Connor raced over, engulfing the two men in a hug.

"Wow, this place is awesome" Connor enthused, hugging Ianto again, then turning to Jack and hugging him as well.

"Settle down Scampy!" Em called out as she laughed, "Sorry, he's the oldest of six kids, grew up on love more than money. A bit too touchy feely for some people, they get quite the wrong impression that he is about to hump their leg or something."

"No problem" Jack grinned as it all started to make sense and he started to feel foolish.

Babbit ran to Connor who dropped to his knees and gave him a kiss and a cuddle while telling him he ran like a race horse. Babbit preened and ran off again as Connor watched with a soft smile.

"Always wanted a boy" Em sighed, "We're trying, but so far just the one blessing."

"Yes, we are blessed" Ianto sighed happily as his boys yelled and hollered.

Jack looked at his husband in the afternoon sunlight and agreed.

Blessed.


	65. prizes

Jack was surprised at how much he enjoyed the hot tub with the couple as well, not at all feeling left out or jealous when Connor reached around Ianto for the bottle of wine and rubbed his shoulder while talking to him.

Especially when he got the same treatment.

When you saw him with his wife however, there was the definite difference between harmless flirting and full on desire.

Jack wondered how often Ianto had seen him acting the same way and felt slightly ashamed of his flirting but when he looked over, Ianto was laughing as though it didn't matter.

Maybe it doesn't, not when there is only one in your arms at night.

As if hearing his thoughts, Ianto slid closer and rubbed his thigh softly, winking as he whispered that the babies had demanded the bed together.

Jack raised an eyebrow and then realised that his husband was telling them that they had the bed to themselves and he grinned as he excused himself before he was …. er … a bit embarrassed to stand.

As he padded inside to check the kids and turn the bed down, Connor turned to Ianto with a grin.

"Now those are what you call speedos!"

"Go faster when they're red" Ianto quipped with mirth and the three tittered like teenagers.

"Well, I don't want to be rude, but I think he may start without me otherwise, and it's such a shame to miss those peeling off!" Ianto chortled as he rose and followed Jack.

The two left behind were pleased for some alone time too, hands already employed under the water and soon, the hub was very hot indeed!

Jack was leaning over, tucking the babies in when Ianto entered and he had to lean against the doorframe as the gorgeous red bottom was displayed in all its wet glory.

"Cariad" he gasped, "Are you trying to woo me or kill me?"

"Like the mighty red bummed baboon" Jack said in a posh voice as he crept towards the hallway that led to the bedroom, "He teases his desired suitor with a flash of his luscious red bulbous bum cheeks!"

Ianto giggled as he followed, waiting for the next part in the routine Jack had decided on.

"Once the mighty baboon has his intended's attention he then turns to how his …. Gift!" Jack chortled, flinging his arms out and showing that while creeping away, he had managed to pop a ball either side of the speedo crotch and they now hung between his legs like grapes.

Ianto had trouble breathing as he quickly shut the door so the laughter wouldn't wake the children and turned to see Jack fiddling again.

Now Jack stood majestically with his tackle popped above the speedos, making his balls hold his impressive girth upright.

"Then what?" Ianto brayed as he slid to the floor, "You pee on them?"

"No" Jack growled as he stalked forward wiggle in Ianto's tear stained face, "I lure you!"

Ianto followed on his hands and knees as Jack backed to the bed, still shaking it all about.

"Oh Cariad" Ianto squealed with exaggerated glee once he finally got his breath back as he climbed into the bed and reached for the wet togs.

"Yes dear?" Jack breathed with fluttering eyelashes.

"What a prize!"


	66. Adversion Tactics

Stephen was yelling as he chased the other children with a bulrush above his head like a sword.

The other kids were screaming as they ran and Babbit tripped, falling hard.

He rolled onto his side and Ianto was running like the hounds of hell were after him.

Jack looked up from the conversation he was having with Em on the porch and looked in the direction that Ianto was running, to see Connor running as well.

Babbit finally got enough breath to scream.

Jack flew from the bench and followed his husband who had reached his baby and scooped him up into his arms as another pitiful wail rent the air.

"Oh god" Connor gasped, "Let's see"

Ianto was already running expert fingers over his boy and saw no damage, only a winding so he popped to a knee and placed his upset boy onto his knee.

Jack arrived and knelt to face the distraught little boy.

Ianto waved the children away and they slunk off to watch from the side-lines.

Jack grabbed a leg and pulled.

He huffed and dropped it, then looked to its partner.

He frowned and grabbed the other, yanking that as well.

He then tried an arm and huffed like he was annoyed.

Babbit was crying softly as he offered the other arm, the pout was magnificent.

Jack yanked and then placed his hand on his hips as he glared as the boy.

Babbit stopped crying as he watched his father.

He stood and grabbed his head, gently pulling at it as Babbit giggled though his tears.

Jack tried an ear, Babbit turning his head for the other one to get a tug too.

"Hmmmm" Jack said, "Taddy?"

Ianto swung his boy over so his bum was in the air and smelt it loudly as Babbit giggled.

He then held him under the arms and rose, standing to shake him gently, then turn him upside down and do it again.

He then peered into his excited face and stared up his nose, then examined each ear hole.

"No Cariad" he said, sounding sad, "No loose change either."

"Damn!" Jack growled as he stomped his foot, "We'll never sell this one off for parts at this rate."

Babbit was laughing as he reached out his arms for Jack who cuddled him and kissed his wet face.

Ianto leaned down and scooped up the sunhat, plopping it onto his head.

"Keep his skin covered" he said as Jack put him back in his feet, "Maybe we can sell him to a magazine for clothes or something. Surely he can still stand still for photo shoots if he is so damaged from such a horrific fall?"

I don't know" Jack said.

He released the child who whooped with glee as he ran back to the game.

"Seems to be a keeper like his Taddy."


	67. Firm friends

Connor was drifting in the morning heat as Em chased their child around and tried to coax her into a top.

"Glad we aren't the only ones with that problem" Jack said softly as he joined him, nodding at Ianto chasing Babbit with a shirt as well.

"Like a rite of passage or something" Connor laughed as he made room for Jack on the seat.

"I was jealous of you" Jack blurted, then huffed softly with laughter.

"Huh?"

"Ianto wasn't … I mean, we weren't communicating our problems to each other but he had you. You seemed to know more than me" Jack explained, "I got a bit huffy about it."

"I love Ianto, God, I love all of you" Connor smiled, "But I only want Em."

"I see that now" Jack leaned back to watch as the other two caught each other's child and did a hostage swap, both kids laughing.

Both men cheered and clapped as they watched tops going on and then Connor turned to Jack.

"I'm jealous of you!"

"You are?" Jack asked with genuine surprise.

"Your Task Force!" Connor sighed, "I would love to be on one like that. I think Titan would be excellent in a team like that"

"I didn't have a dog team in mind when assigning team roles' Jack frowned as he considered.

"Nah!" Connor laughed as he lightly patted Jack's leg in what Jack now knew to be a non-sexual way, "I'm just dreaming."

"He would be great," Jack now saw possibilities, "I know him and he already takes commands from me as well, I never thought. It could be a good fit."

Connor looked at Jack with surprise and then leaned forward hopefully, "So … you'll look into it, to see if I fit?"

"Connor, if I see a dog and handler in the mix you will be the one I tag!" Jack said as he patted the hand on his leg, "I trust you with my back, anytime!"

Connor looked chuffed and hugged Jack, then rose as Em called out.

"Well, gotta go back to reality" Connor sighed, "You know, if it doesn't work. It's ok. We'll always have the dog park."

Jack laughed as he followed him over to the car to see them off, bending down to kiss Em as she sat with the passenger door open.

"We'll see you again" he promised and she smiled as she reached out to touch his cheek.

"Hey, don't forget the cupcakes" Ianto yelled as he ran over with a Tupperware container and handed to Em.

"Oh, but your container" she said with glee.

"How about first weekend, next month" Ianto said, "You can bring it back and come back."

Emily turned to look at Connor who grinned back, "Cool. We'd love to."

They drove off sedately as Jack hugged Ianto from behind.

"You don't mind do you Cariad?" Ianto asked softly, "Inviting them back?"

"No Baby" Jack kissed his neck, "I think it's a great idea. First weekend of every month sounds good to me."

"Really?" Ianto turned to kiss him and Jack held him close.

"Yeah. I think we'll be seeing a lot of them."


	68. hot

The heat was creeping through the house as the family lay about with their batteries depleted.

Ianto had retreated from the heat earlier in the day and the cold cut salad sat was waiting for when they could all be forced to eat.

Eugene was laying on the cool floor with Babbit on top of him, a little head on his chest and wee bare feet by his knees.

"You OK big bum?" Ianto asked softly and to his amusement both answered with a grunt.

The other two boys had moved to Stephen's bedroom with James who was watching TV with them.

Jack was in the shower.

Ianto stood and watched the water cascade down his toned body. Since returning to the force, Jack had thrown himself into a fitness regime that Ianto had embraced as well.

Whenever they could, they jogged together and had even taken up yoga, all be it a giggly version.

Jack enjoyed the downward dog a little too much.

Ianto undresses and stepped in behind him, causing him to squeak with surprise.

A bit of giggling and exploring as they kissed under the luke-warm spray.

"Hey sexy" Ianto purred and Jack pulled him close, revelling in the handful of yummy Yan bum he could reach.

"The boys?"

"Fathers" Ianto barked back as he threw his head back and groaned decadently.

"Fuck" Jack slammed him back against the tiles and rubbed/tugged him excitedly.

"Yeah, good idea" Ianto huffed, turning to face the tiles and raising a leg to let Jack slide between his butt cheeks.

"Oh yeah" Jack moaned as he breached him, long powerful strokes as he gripped his hips.

Ianto let his head fall to the cool tile and closed his eyes, only the sound of the water and their heartbeat as they let the world outside the shower disappear.

"Ianto" Jack gasped, grabbing him and pulling him to his chest as he came inside him.

Ianto went limp as he came, spilling on the tiles he had cleaned just that morning.

Jack stepped back so he was against the tile, Ianto leaning back into his arms as they panted through the afterglow.

"Oh wow!" Jack said as he slid his hands over the slick body in his arms.

"Yeah" Ianto snorted.

Yeah. Wow.

.

.

.

**Well, chap 69. So ends this one. W6 is under construction and will start soon.**

**Promise.**

**JO**


End file.
